Finding Your True Self
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: A reinterpretation of Persona 4 following the True End and my gameplay. Pairings: Souji X Chie
1. Chapter 1

--

Persona 4 Rewrite and Reinterpretation

-Finding My True Self-

Chapter 1: The new Life

By wrathie

Note: All characters are property of Atlus and it's corresponding parties…

--

* * *

… ….

The long journey to the home you will be staying in has begun… Sitting by yourself in the train, you watched the scenery go by. The bustling city, filled with buildings and flash signs soon sped out of sight and you were greeted with next to nothing, there was nothing but nature out there and you sighed a little, comfortable with the sight and feeling a little nostalgic to say the least, it will be your first time in a quiet little town…

Inaba…

The name made you feel a little confused and amused at the same time, it resembled that of a small furry mammal pet but you suppressed that thought and instead focused on who you are meeting, your uncle Dojima Ryotaro…

You had not seen your uncle for quite some time and were a little apprehensive in how he will greet you, after all he is a detective and a very experienced one at that. Being posted at Inaba was perhaps not a wise choice for him as he was an old hand at his work…

[…]

After a few hours of staring at nothing, you thought went back to the dream you had the night before you got on the train… it had to be a dream… as it was too incredible to be real…

In the dream, you dreamt that you were sitting in a dark blue limousine with two people you have never met before…

One, an old hunched back man with a very long nose smiled and introduced himself while you fidgeted in your seat.

[This is the Velvet Room… I have called you here to speak to you… do not be afraid, we do not mean you harm… you are… merely… having a dream… eheh…]

He giggled and that made you feel a little more uncomfortable… looking out the window, you saw that the limousine was driving in a thick fog that made it impossible for you to know where you were.

[It would be pointless for you to leave this limousine… after all, this place, is created from the imagery of your own mind… you, are the creator of this place as much as I am…]

Igor smiled again before taking two cards and placing it in a small table in front of you.

[My name is Igor…]

[This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter... It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then... why don't you introduce yourself...?]

[… my name… is Seta Souji…]

[Hm... I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?

Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different.]

The old man cackled once before he turned to his cards again.

[Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it? Hm... The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is... The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery" ... Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. ]

For a brief moment, he sighed before looking straight at you, his beady eyes studying you.

[In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen. ]

[Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself.]

The funny man cackled as he gestured to the other one, a beautiful women who only silently bowed to you.

After a moment of hesitation she spoke softly to you and surprisingly you were able to hear her clearly despite her small voice.

[My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey…]

[we shall attend to details another time, but for now… let us say farewell…]

--

You woke up after that and naturally you felt that was a dream… yet, a nagging feeling told you that it was not a dream… it did happen and that you did meet a person called Igor and Margaret… but who would believe you even if you say so?

--

* * *

Somehow, you were able to endure the long journey and you tapped your foot in annoyance at how slow it was for the doors of the train to open. Your legs were numb from all the sitting and you were truly wanted to get off as soon as possible. Reaching for your cell, you re-read the message that your uncle had sent you.

[Meet us outside at 4pm]

The time now was 3.00… perhaps they were early?

Grabbing your bag, you took to the platform and looked around to find no one….

Yasoinaba… a quiet town that has nothing much in it… yet you felt at home here, more relaxed than you would be in the big city you left. You would be here for a whole year till next spring… how would you fare here you wonder…

Walking towards an empty seat at the station, you stretched yourself and looked around for something to catch your attention and to kill time. Your eyes met a solitary television perched on top of a shelf blasting the news.

It was the daily news for Inaba and you found yourself transfixed on the news for the first time…

[Details about the scandal…]

It was about a scandal, something big in this little town and you turned away, disinterested in the content…

You had heard and seen many scandals in the city that you were sick of it… Instead, you turned your thoughts to the station itself, no one beside you had gotten off, a reminder of how tiny this town was.

[…?]

Taking a small nap, you started when your cell started vibrating, signaling that it was 4pm and you wearily got up, heading outside.

Promptly, a car drove straight up to you and the two passengers got out and greeted you.

[Hey… you're Seta, Seta Souji, right? Welcome to inaba… you sure look different in the photo…you sure have grown, haven't you?]

The medium built man with an unshaved beard smiled warmly as he patted your shoulders in a friendly manner, this must be your uncle, Dojima-san…

[It has been a long time, uncle…]

[Call me Dojima, it'll be too formal for you to call me uncle, a man should refer to one another by their names, Souji and you're right. It has been a long time. The last time I saw you was when you were a kid.]

He nodded to himself as he introduced the little girl that was clinging to him.

[This is Nanako and Nanako, this is Souji. He'll be staying with us for a year.]

[… hi…]

The girl, Nanako hid behind Dojima-san while he just remarked how shy Nanako was. The little girl, who you know refer to as Nanako blushed again when you squatted down and told her your name.

[It's Souji… you can call me Souji…]

[I-I know… I'm Nanako… I… well…]

[I'll be in your care then…]

You smiled warmly to the two of them before bowing, causing Dojima-san to chuckle and pet your shoulder.

[You got manners boy, I've thought you were a city brat or punk… well, if you step out of line I'll throw you in… got that?]

There was seriousness in that voice and you swallowed nervously, it would be best not to go out of line with a detective in the house…

[…]

Nanako-chan was still hiding behind Dojima-san and out of the blue he remarked that Nanako was being tremendously shy for some reason.

[Ow!!]

Nanako simply kicked his dad in the legs before she ran over to you and held out a hand.

[Here, you must be hungry…]

Passing you a sandwich, Nanako-chan dragged you to the family car and pushed you into it as Dojima-san called out.

[Hey! That was my sandwich!!!]

[Dad will not get any dinner tonight!!]

[What?!]

It promises to be an entertaining first night over for you as the two of them bickered and laughed on their way back. Along the way, you took in the sight of the street and found yourself sighing at the houses, which seemed to have came from a different generation altogether… Living in a home like this would be different from what you were used to at home.

* * *

[Inaba is a small and quiet town, so if you're looking for excitement you came to the wrong place, Souji.]

Dojima remarked from the car as Nanako-chan shouted out.

[Every day is great at your Junes~~]

It would seem that Nanako had learnt this from somewhere as she sung it happily, Dojima-san was not that thrilled however.

[Nanako!! I was talking with Souji!]

[No it's okay… I don't mind…]

You defended Nanako and it was Dojima-san's turn to turn his attack to you.

[Well you cheeky brat, seems like you two are ganging up on the old man here eh?]

But still, you could feel the warmth coming from the two of them, they truly was happy that you were staying over, something you were glad to know.

--

[Oh.. we gonna make a stop.]

Dojima-san stopped the car at gas-station and Nanako immediately jumped out of it.

[You okay by yourself, Nanako?]

Dojima-san asked worriedly as Nanako nodded her head and headed off.

[Hi, welcome to Noel!]

A attendant appeared from nowhere and started wiping the windshield of the car while Dojima turned to you.

[This is near the Central shopping street, look over there. It's a good place, but lots of shops are closing down…]

He pointed to a row of shophouses before grinning and pointing at another large building at the distance.

[Now, that street might not interest you but Junes sure will. Nanako will tell you about it later… ahaha]

He chuckled again as he instructed the attendant to fill up the car.

[Regular's fine…]

Walking to the gas station to pay, the attendant studied you for a moment before breaking into conversation.

[You seem new here.]

[…]

For some reason you felt that this person was a person you should not trust but nonetheless you took the hand that was offered to you.

[!!]

The moment you grasped his hand you felt like something had bit you and you felt your vision shake for a moment.

[Woah! You okay? You're not getting sick are you?]  
the attendant looked at you in worry as you shook your head to signal that you were fine. What was that? That intense feeling that made your chest tighten with worry and in pain…

Were you feeling the aftereffects of the long trip?

The attendant, oblivious to your thoughts continued speaking as the meter continued to rise.

[Yessir, this is a small town, must be a shock to you isn't it? You don't look like one who lived in a small town like this. Came from the city?]

[Yea…]

Just then, Nanako came running up and the moment she looked at you, Nanako asked worriedly, even touching your hand.

[Are you okay? You look ill…]

You sensed her worry and you told her that you were fine.

[I might be tired…]

Popping back into the car, you laid on the back while Nanako fanned you with a paper fan that she had dug out somehow.

[Must be the weather…]

You remarked to the both of them as Dojima-san came back, carrying a bag full of food with him.

[you should take a nap when we reach home…]

--

By the time you reached the Dojima residence, you had felt better and happily took in the sight of the house that you will be staying in for a year.

A year, it seems so long but you knew it will go by in a breeze… who you will meet here, you wonder…

--

* * *

_At the gas station, the same attendant grinned to himself before muttering.._

_[So, he has came… the one who will draw the others to him…]_

_[Interesting…]_

_--_

* * *

[Let's have a toast!!]

Dojima-san enthusiastically called out as he brought out a solitary can of beer, you and Nanako only got fruit juice, which made you a little disappointed.

[No drinking till you're above 18 Souji, if I catch you… I'll grill you good.]

Dojima-san chuckled as you raised your glass to the occasion.

[Your mum and dad is working overseas eh? Must be tough on you. Just relax and treat this as your home. Heck, you can stay here for more than a year if you want to.]

You felt that Dojima-san meant his words and you nodded your head.

[Yes, thank you very much…]

[You learnt your manners well boy, Nanako, you should learn from Souji, he'll grow up to be a good man.]

[What is a good man?]

[…]

For a moment, Dojima-san paused but he effortlessly changed the subject, or so he thought.

[You'll know when you grow up Nanako.]

[Not fair dad! You told me that when I asked why I can't go over to Nao-kun's to play!]

[No means no!! that kid will only be a delinquent!!]

It promises to be an entertaining home for the next year, you decided as the two of them started arguing and laughing together again.

However…

[Ah… Yes…]

In the middle of dinner, Dojima-san took off after getting a call.

[Work, sorry Nanako, Souji.]

He took off like the wind, leaving the both of you in the room eating dinner alone.

Without Dojima-san, Nanako seemed nervous but she broke the ice herself by turning the TV on…

--

[It must be tough…]

In the middle of the TV program, you told Nanako that but she shook her head and replied. She must be mature for her age as she knew immediately what you were referring to, you felt that Nanako is a very strong willed girl.

[No, I'm used to it…]

She sighed to herself but almost immediately perked up when the TV started broadcasting a weird but catchy song.

[Everyday is great at your junes~~]

You hear Nanako hum that song and you smiled, Nanako, despite her mature and strong personality was a child at heart after all…

You spent a while with Nanako before she took the dishes to be washed, telling you that your room is the one at the second floor.

[You don't look well… you should rest…]

Nodding, you decided to do just that and you head up…

You life in Inaba has just started… what awaits you here?

--

* * *

Author's Note:

hi, i'm stilling getting used to 's very bad editing format... oh well...

Hope you enjoyed it...


	2. Chapter 2: Of New Encounters

--

Persona 4 Rewrite and Reinterpretation

-Finding My True Self-

Chapter 2: Of School and a New Encounter

By wrathie

Note: All characters are property of Atlus and it's corresponding parties…

* * *

_Another dream… another dream that you could not get out of your head… you were running, running in a pathway that seemed to lead to nowhere._

_You knew you were running from something, something terrible but you did not know what._

_You felt no fatigue and you kept running, running on the pure white tiles that seemed to go up and up forever…_

_Looking back you saw nothing but mist, nothing at all to symbolize what you were running from…_

_Till you saw the red dots that surely was the eyes…_

_That was enough and you ran forward again, not knowing when you will stop or will you ever stop?_

_You asked yourself this and stopped,_

_You wanted to face it, face the thing you were running from… even if it will mean that it will kill you._

_[… bring it on!!]_

_You stood stoically and waited for it to approach, you could feel the air parting from it's approach and you found yourself breaking out in cold sweat._

_[…]_

_Yet you did not retreat, you wanted to face it… face the thing that was chasing you…_

_

* * *

  
_

_[Do you seek the truth?]_

_You hear something, something else behind you and you turned to face it instinctively. You felt that you had heard this voice before, it sounded familiar to you but you could not place it… was it someone that you knew? But it… it sounded a little bit different…_

_[Do you… seek the truth?]_

_Despite knowing that whoever was chasing you is approaching, you nodded and turned your back to it. You felt that the other voice, the one you knew was guiding you somehow._

_You perhaps need to know the truth… not what you were running from… the truth, will answer everything…_

_You felt that way and you nodded to the voice._

_[Then come find me, seeker of the truth…]_

_Looking down on the floor, you looked back and to your surprise, the presence was gone… you no longer felt afraid. Perhaps it was driven off by the voice you heard?_

_Or were you never chased at all?_

_You pondered before you ran forward again, to the direction of the voice._

_[Come, find me…]_

_It rang out again and you nodded unconsciously. You knew this voice, surely you did._

_[!!]_

_In front of you, lying prominently was a solitary kantana. You recognized it as a pair that was given to you by your father, who was a swordplay fanatic. You had some skills in welding a sword but you were not allowed to touch a real one, a booken was all that was allowed._

_After all, swords are dangerous…_

_Picking it up, you felt more confident and lugged it over your shoulders before heading off._

_The mist made things hard to see and when you veered off too far and peered at the end of the path, you discovered that the path was floating in mid-air!_

_How could that be possible?_

_[Come!! Find me!]_

_The voiced urged again and you went on…_

_

* * *

  
_

_You reached a door, a solid iron door and after struggling with it, pushed it open. What greeted you was more mist but a definite figure was standing there._

_You could not make out who that was, but it was a man and he seemed familiar to you._

_Dressed in dark robes that swirled around him and with a similar shape over his shoulder like you, you assumed that it was perhaps your father._

_Could it be your father?_

_You doubted it but it was the best guess you had._

_[So… you are the one pursuing me.]_

_It struck you that the situation was the same as the presence behind you was, perhaps the presence wanted to find out who you were as well?_

_[Mmhh… Try all you like, COME! Come at me with your full strength!]_

_[Why? Why should I… I just want to know the truth. Who are you?]_

_You asked him but he just called at you again._

_[Show me how much you want to know the truth! The truth is only attainable to those who wishes to find it! Show me your willingness!]_

_He howled again as a bolt of lightning narrowly misses you._

_[… If that is what I must do.]_

_Swallowing, you unsheathed your sword and dashed right at it, wanting to strike it with the blunt end of the sword._

_[Fool!]_

_He caught the blade with his bare hands and threw you back. He was so swift that you could not even make out what was going on before you found yourself on the floor, a miracle you had not been thrown out of the path and into the void._

_[Come!!]_

_He howled yet again and this time you charged straight at him, not happy that you were dismissed so easily._

_Slashing at him from the sides, you forced him backwards as he managed to avoid all your strikes somehow._

_[So, amidst thee fog, you can see something.]_

_He murmured to you as one of your strikes caught him slightly, nicking him on the shoulder._

_

* * *

  
_

_After a few more minutes of ferocious striking and dodging, he stopped and grabbed your sword once again._

_[I see… you want to know the truth, don't you?]_

_[Yes… I want to… I don't know why… but I truly want to.]_

_[Even if it means challenging your own beliefs?]_

_[Yes… even so.]_

_He seemed satisfied with your answer and he forced you to drop the sword by twisting it out of your hands._

_[But.. you will not catch me easily. I will come to you, when it is time.]_

_He spoke seriously and you listened in rapt attention, this is not your father but you knew him. Somewhere deep inside you knew him._

_[If what you seek is the truth, then your search will be harder. Everyone sees only what they see…]_

_[Isn't that the truth?]_

_You muttered bitterly and he seemed amused by your answer._

_[Indeed. The fog will only deepen, clouding your perception. But take heart. I will come to you, when the time for you to seek the truth is right. Will we see each other again?]_

_[I hope so. I want to see you again.]_

_[… Interesting. You, wanting to see me?]_

_He laughed and muttered again._

_[I look forward to it.]_

* * *

[uh!]

Your head struck something hard and you woke up in a hurry.

You were in your room, and as you slowly got up, you saw the alarm clock read 6am…

It's the first day of school… you should get up now and you headed downstairs.

[…Oh Good morning!]

Dojima-san was chewing on a piece of bread as he tied his shoelaces, he seemed disturbed but to you, waking up so early will make you disturbed any no how.

[Something propped up. You have school today right? Don't be late!!]

He grumbled under his breath about something before he ran off, closing the door behind him.

[…]

Perhaps something was wrong? You knew he was a detective…

* * *

You prepared breakfast for Nanako and yourself, simple toasted bread and eggs.

[Wow!! You were up!]

Nanako, who was rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, opened her eyes wide at the sight of you wearing an apron.

[… I had a nightmare… Dojima-san said he had to go off.]

Nanako seemed disappointed when she heard that but she cheered up when you served her breakfast.

[yay!]

Tucking in with her, you spent a few moments listening to Nanako about life in Inaba, your cousin seemed to like your cooking and is opening up to you a little.

While Nanako was washing the dishes, you head up to collect your bag.

[!!]

Somehow, the kantana you used earlier was beside your bag.

You were sure you did not bring it with you…

[…]

Deciding to ignore it for now, you headed down stairs to see Nanako getting ready to go too.

[It's your first day at school right, let's go together]

She smiled a little.

* * *

[My school is that way!]

Pointing to the opposite direction of where you were heading, Nanako waved goodbye as she headed off, waving at a couple of girls that was presumably her friends.

It is your first day at a new school, you were used to transferring in new schools as you parents often went overseas. This time you'll be here for a year, maybe longer. Will you make friends here?

You recalled that the previous school was nice but you made little friends, all of them seemed only to be interested in you being a transfer student…

Drowning in those thoughts, you headed off…

* * *

[!!]

While heading towards school, you had to swerve to the side suddenly when another student, one riding a bike narrowly missed you and crashed straight into a pull.

[Nghhhhh!!]

Barely concealing his pain, he rolled in the ground for a moment as you walked past him. Perhaps you should not bother him for a while. You took note of him however, as he was rather striking, slightly blonde hair with a pair of red headphone strung over his neck.

Still, you left him alone and headed to school. There was still paperwork to be done…

* * *

When all was done and said, you followed your homeroom teacher, who was spewing profanities like they were free, to your class. You instantly disliked him but perhaps that was by his looks…

Sloppily dressed and half balding, not to mention his teeth almost sticking out of his mouth, made you disgusted… and that was not even mentioning the way he snapped at you.

[City slicker…]

Was what he called you and you felt that this guy had problems…

* * *

Following him in the room, you heard whispers and discussions about you and the teacher, who they call as King Moron.

Fitting name you decided and you smiled slightly to yourself.

[Awright, shut your traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!]

A loud sigh was audible and King Moron glared at everyone of them, labeling them as losers and generally thrash talking about the guys better not trying to score dates or the girls better not hitting on you.

You felt that this guy must surely be disturbed, can a teacher be scolding his students as losers?

[Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick.]

After the long sequence of words, which you paid no heed, King Moron pushed you forward but you just glared at him back.

[Who you're calling a loser…]

Muttering, you felt the class rile back in shock but behind you in encouragement as King Moron seemed taken aback for a moment.

[That's it. You're in my shit list.]

[…]

You were tempted to speak back but King Moron was not a teacher for nothing, he just ranted on and on about his life and what not. It could be a lullaby of some sort if a baby is that twisted…

* * *

[Excuse me!! Can the transfer student sit here?]

A voice broke his train of thought and the whole class turned to the person, who was waving her hand energetically in the air.

With short light brown hair that was curling up at the ends and dressed in a dark green jacket, she smiled hopefully at King Moron.

[Eh? Yeah sure, head over there and sit down!!]

He howled at you again while you made your way over, the same girl leaned over and whispered to you at the same time.

[He sucks. But that's how it goes… we're in the same boat now… so nice to meet you!]

She smiled warmly at you and you nodded back.

[Same to you…]

You could hear the other students murmuring about the teacher as well, the class is united in their beliefs about their homeroom teacher but you could not blame him.

Even now, he was shooting rubbish as he lectured on and on.

It surely was going to be a long day at this rate.

Then again, the girl beside you seemed to be a nice person… you were glad you met here…

* * *

This is going to be your new school for the year, will you survive after pissing your homeroom teacher?

* * *

[That's for today, now head back and no dilly-dallying around you losers!]

King Moron shouted at all of you again before he headed towards the door.

[whew~~ It's finally over!]

The girl beside you chuckled and stretched herself, she looked as if she was about to speak when the PA system rang.

[Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice.]

[Hear that? Now don't you clown move!!]

King Moron grumbled as he slammed the door behind him, leaving the class in an array of discussion and complaints.

[He's seriously pissing me off thou.]

The girl laughed cheerfully before turning to speak with another girl, this time one with long black hair seated in front of her.

[Hey Yukiko, think this'll take long?]

Your train of thoughts however was being directed to another conversation taking place just beside you…

[Did something happen? Don't those sirens sound really close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog...]

They could hear sirens in the distance, speaking of which… was Dojima-san out this morning due to that?

[Yeah, like every time it rains, lately' it gets all foggy. That's all… what if it's poisonous!!]

[Hey, did you hear? I hear the press looking all over for that announcer. You know, the one involved in the scandal?? She's supposedly here in Inaba!]

[Oh yeah. You mean Mayumi Yamano, right? I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district. But NO WAY! This is inaba! No one interesting will ever come here!!]

[Shh… you'll hurt the transfer student's feelings. He's kinda cute actually~~ But actually, I heard that...]

She turned towards your direction and you hurriedly look away, it would not do for you to be caught eavesdropping.

[Are you serious!? H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something...? Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?]

The long, blacked hair girl was supposedly Yukiko but she lowered her head and muttered.

[I can't reveal such things…]

[I guess not…]

She walked away disappointed while you were packing your bag, the people here are as inquisitive as the other and you sighed, waiting for someone to approach you like always.

[Ne ne~ Yukiko, how long do you think it will take?]

The short haired girl asked Yukiko for her opinion but she seemed out of it

[Who knows…]

[I wish I had left before this… Oh yes, did you check out what I told you? It was raining yesterday right?? Ehe~~]

She smiled mischievously while Yukiko shook her head apologetically.

[No… I'm sorry…]

Just as the conversation was about to get interesting, the intercom blared again.

* * *

[Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat...]

* * *

[No way!! Something actually happened!]

The class was in an uproar and you deduced that such things was not common in Inaba, but you were glad that your arrival was masked by the incident, you had several bad things happen to you just because you were the transfer student.

[Incident?!]

The girls were all crowding around the window, desperate to see anything but not the two girls beside you.

They were packing up and suddenly, out of the blue the short haired girl peered closer and asked you.

[You going back alone? Come to think of it, we never introduced ourselves.]

Offering a hand to you, she winked and told her name to you.

[Satonaka Chie, nice to meet you!!]

[Seta Soji… nice to meet you.]

You smiled warmly back at her while the other girl started and introduced herself to.

[Amagi… Amagi Yukiko… nice to meet you.]

[Well then, let's go back, go back!!]

Grabbing her back, she headed out of the room while you and Yukiko followed behind her.

[You… are not interested?]

You posed a question to the silent Yukiko and she shook her head.

[… no… I… I have to get back.]

You sensed that her mind was elsewhere and you took the hint and clamed up.

[Uh..]

Just as the three of you was about to leave the room, a guy, which you recognize as the same one who had ran into the pole in the morning, shoved something into Chie's hands.

[This is really awesome!! Thanks for lending me this, I got to head off to Junes now, so see ya!!]

[Huh… uh yea, thanks…]

Not following what he was saying, Chie took a look at what she was given, a DVD but instantly her face turned dark and anger spread across her face.

[Hanamura!!! What have you done!!]

Chasing after the guy, who squealed like a girl and started running off like mad, the two of you watched in silence before Yukiko started to giggle and stop herself.

[E-Erm… well… we should meet up with Chie outside school…]

[… is she always like this?]

[… only if you get her mad… Hanamura-kun is a nice person… but they quarrel lots…]

Musing to herself, you sensed that Yukiko had came back from the clouds as she walked with you to the entrance, showing you where the library, facility rooms are.

* * *

Reaching the lockers, you saw the two of them, Chie and the guy together but he was squatting down in pain, trying desperately to not cry out.

[Geez! My Trail of the Dragon is ruined…]

[So is mine… damnit…]

He swore under his breath as he tried to stand up, but failed while clutching somewhere private. It must have hurt and you felt sorry for him.

[Y-You okay? You don't look so good…]

Yukiko was about to help him up when Chie grabbed her and pulled her away, gesturing you to follow them as well.

[I didn't see anything, do you?]

[B-But… but…]

Yukiko was hesitant, she truly wanted to help the poor guy up but she was being dragged off forcefully by her.

[Man, Satonaka sure has a mean kick…]

The guy muttered to himself as you helped him up.

[Thanks… but you should follow them, Satonaka might get pissed at you if you don't.]

He winked back at you before limping away, you admired his endurance as you quickly caught up.

* * *

You felt like the few people you met could be your friends… perhaps school life is not going to be as boring as you imagined it to be…

* * *

Author's Note: I might need to replay this... but... who can stand the English Dubs?!


	3. Chapter 3: Of New Friends?

--

Persona 4 Rewrite and Reinterpretation

-Finding My True Self-

Chapter 3: Of New Friends?

By wrathie

Note: All characters are property of Atlus and it's corresponding parties…

Authors Note: mm.. lack of reviews but I will keep going nonetheless.

Chie is love, is she not? And of coz, her Seiyuu is more love..

That said, p4 Manga is good… art is nice… fast plot thou… I wonder…

--

* * *

Following the two girls, you got to know them better a little through their questions.

[Neh neh~ You're from the city right? How is it like there??]

[…]

You told them about your life at the big city and they seemed really intrigued by life at the city, did these girls truly never been to a pub before?

You wondered to yourself about that for a moment as the two of them turned their attention to themselves for a moment.

[I told you Yukiko, he's a real nice guy!]

[… But it's rude of you to be so sudden…]

[Hey!! It's not like he minds or anything, right? Souji-kun!]

[No… I don't actually mind…]

You told her that and the three of you continued down your path, her friendless a major factor in breaking the ice somewhat between the three of you.

[S-Souji-kun…]

Even the other girl, Amagi Yukiko as introduced, seemed to find your description of the city interesting, you felt as thou she was taking notes about the city as she peppered you with questions.

[Oh so food is expensive there…]

She wondered to herself as she walked aimlessly towards the entrance, causing Chie to hit her on the shoulder.

[Yukiko, what's up? You're looking weird today…]

[Ah.. No. no it's nothing… just… no, it's nothing.]

Chie looked at you and you shared her sentiments that something was not right, she was hiding something from her and Chie was worried about it.

[Ma ma~ Let's not think about it, let's go home!! Where do you live, Souji-kun?]

The conversation quickly became trivial again, you felt thankful that they are so accommodating to you, the other students were looking at you with an expression like hunters waiting to pounce and you felt uncomfortable being at the spotlight.

You were sure that speaking up to the Teacher, who you affectionately now called King Moron had earned you an infamous reputation in the school, that coupled with the 'Mystery Transfer Student' tag given to you in this sleepy old town, you were not that surprised but you were a little overwhelmed with the responses.

Beside the two girls and the guy earlier, all of them were discussing about you, from your looks to everything else in a not-so-subtle tone.

[!!]

The two girls in front of you suddenly stopped in their tracks, almost causing you to barrel into them.

[?]

Wondering what was up, you looked over their shoulders to see another guy, this time wearing another school's uniform waving to them.

[Y-You're Yuki right? Y-You wanna go hang out somewhere?]

Trembling and fumbling with his words, he was obviously talking to Yukiko, who had a blank expression on her face as if she was having difficulty understanding him.

[What? W-who are you? Do I know you?]

Uncomfortable with the sudden spotlight thrown on her, Yukiko took a nervous step back and half hid herself behind Chie, who looked at the guy suspiciously.

[Who are you?]

She snapped at him while the other students were gossiping amongst themselves, you could hear a group of them discussing out loud.

* * *

[_what's up with him… where is he from?]_

_[Never mind that, he's going for Amagi-san. Man, you'd think he'll wait for her to be alone to make his move… well, not that she's alone most of the time… Satonaka is always with her.]_

_[I bet you a can of TaP he get's knocked out.]_

_[No bet… the Amagi Challenge is impossible to win…]_

_

* * *

  
_

You could make no head nor tail out of what is going on and so you hung back, unwilling to embroil yourself in this mess unless necessary. Chie looked as if she knew what to do anyway.

[Um… so, are you coming or not?]

The eyes on him was spooking him out and he nervously asked again, seeing Yukiko did not reply.

[I-I'm not going…]

Being questioned liked that, Yukiko shrank back even more behind Chie and Chie herself tapped her foot impatiently, at least she seemed accustomed to this.

[F-Fine!]

The strange guy stormed off, leaving the three of you in the center of all the gossip again, yet the two girls were not bothered by it or did they not hear them?

[W-what did he want from me… did I owe him money??]

Yukiko wondered out loud as they continued to walk towards the gate. Groaning, Chie face-palmed while explaining to her.

[What did he want? Yukiko he obviously wanted a date with you….]

[Eh… really? I-I didn't know…]

Yukiko blushed, looked sideways towards you and then back towards Chie again, was she expecting a reply from you?

[You really had no clue? Geez…. But then again, that was over the top, crashing into your school like that… good thing Souji-kun was with us thou… he looked like he might drag you off…]

Winking at you, Chie laughed again when Yukiko shook her head vigorously.

[No it's not!! It's embarrassing!]

[Well well, it's not like it's the end of the world! Well… I thought it was someone you knew, Yukiko… calling you Yuki… is he a relative or something?]

[No he is not! I would have remembered if one of my relatives was as creepy as him!]

[… you got to take the other party's feelings, Yukiko… geez…]

Shaking her head again, Chie turned towards you and whispered to you.

[That's another guy Yukiko turned down without knowing out. Sometimes I wonder if she is truly an airhead…]

[Chie, what are you telling him about!]

Catching her shoulder, Yukiko glared at Chie while she just laughed and denied saying anything.

[Nothing, Nothing… ahaha]

Just as the three of you were about to turn a corner out of sight of the school, another student came cycling up beside the three of you. It was the guy you met at class earlier, the one sitting behind you.

[Yo, Amagi-san… you turned down yet another guy huh. Man, you're cruel, you got me the same way last year too. The transfer student is okay, huh?]

Winking at you, you sensed no ill intent in his words and just shrugged, earning a squeeze on the shoulder.

[I am sure jealous of ya man!]

He laughed again while Yukiko just looked puzzled at his words.

[Did I… I don't quite remember…]

Chie for her part was shaking her head and ignoring the conversation.

[Whoa, so that means we can hang out some time?]

[I'd rather not.]

Her reply was quick and harsh even for her and that took the guy aback.

[Ouch… you're cruel alright. Stop picking on the transfer student kay? He might get traumatized with the two of ya.]

Grinning, he cycled off, while Chie just stuck a tongue out at him.

Perhaps the three of them were friends as well as being classmates, you felt that they knew each other.

[You knew him?]

[Mm mm… Hanamura Yosuke. He's a transfer student like you but he's an okay guy, just kind of… well, you'll understand when you know him.]

Shaking her head, Chie blanched when Yukiko suddenly apologized to you.

[I'm sorry for dragging you out like this…]

[we were just curious! You don't mind right?]

Catching on, the both of them apologized to you while you shook your head and smiled back.

[No, it's okay… I've been through worst…]

[Oh… so you transferred a lot huh… must be tough.]

Being understanding, the both of them offered to take you out for a tour of the town soon as the three of you walked on.

* * *

[Ah... so you came here because of your parents' job. Haha, I thought it was something way more serious.]

[Chie!!]

Yukiko chided Chie about her statement but she went on.

[Won't it be cool thou if a transfer student came here because of being chased by international police? Or that he was actually a secret agent tracking another person here? Or that he was an idol?]

[Chie!! Stop being so silly! I'm sorry, she has an active imagination…]

Blushing, Yukiko tried to apologize but was startled by what Chie uttered out next.

[Admit it Yukiko, you wanted someone from the city to come a few days ago!!]

[N-No!! Nothing like that!!]

Flustered, she waved her hands up and down while chasing Chie. The two of them were good friends, that was for sure and while you looked around at the nothing that was to be seen, you felt peaceful, something which doesn't come often.

[There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside.]

Sharing your sentiments, Chie suddenly stopped and looked out at the large patch of wild grass growing by the side of the road. You could hear the sounds of birds singing and of the wind blowing through the grass, something which you could not at the big city.

[I like this town, it's peaceful for one… and.. .well, everyone knows one another. Eheh~]

Laughing, you found yourself a little drawn to Chie, the enthusiasm she had was something you had not seen before.

[ Oh! Though there is something from Mt. Yasogami... I think out dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!]

Exclaiming, she slapped Yukiko's back who just smiled sadly back at you.

[it… just an old inn… nothing special…]

[Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going, that's what I think…]

[that's not… entirely true, Chie…]

But before Yukiko could say anything, Chie winked as she asked you.

[So… You think Yukiko's cute, don't you?]

But you decided to clam up while you studied their reactions.

[…]

[mm? Not telling?]

Chie seemed disappointed while Yukiko shook her hard, not happy with Chie's words.

[Not this again, Chie!]

[She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Weird huh? I was thinking maybe you were Yukiko's type… so I might as well know yea?]

Grinning, she scrutinized you from head to toe while muttering comments to herself, what disturbed you was that Yukiko did not look as if she would interfere.

[I've got to say… if it's you, I could probably hand over Yukiko to you!]

Giggling, she pushed the startled girl to you before jumping back to avoid being caught by Yukiko's furious grab.

[Chie!! Stop teasing me!!]

[Ahaha~ Yukiko your face is red!! So he IS your type!!]

You merely watched as the two girls ran around the area, teasing and giggling all along.

* * *

[Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend! Wait, no! Wh-What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend! Geez...Chie!]

Yukiko complained to you as Chie used you as a shield to prevent her from getting to you while the three of you walked together. In such a short time the three of you were chatting casually, an amazing thing to you seeing how hard it was for the other guys in your previous school to become friends with you. You had became accustomed to not making many friends as you were deposited from city to city due to your parent's working plans. You were planning to take this year like the others, having a reasonable gap between you and your 'friends'.

For… as they become closer… the time for separation became even more painful… you were sure of that.

[Are you listening to us, Souji-kun?]

That all said and done, you were surprised by how affectionately they called you with your first name, Souji… normally they would refer to you as Seta…… being polite you called them by their family names as well, Satonaka and Amagi… but they seemed a little unhappy when you said that.

[Nah, call me Chie.]

[And… me Yukiko… please, Souji-kun… it won't be nice for you to call us that…]

[Eh? Why?]

[It is our fault that you had to listen to so much nonsense, no thanks to Chie there… Hmph~]

She mocked an angry expression while Chie blinked in surprise.

[well now, you're really opening up to Souji-kun, aren't you? Eheh~ Well all the merrier! I was getting worried! We had a big chance to talk to someone from the big city and you had to ruin it by being quiet! Were you being shy?]

You recalled someone telling you the same thing the day before and you sighed a little, perhaps you were being a little too conspicuous for your liking…

[Hmm, is anything wrong Souji-kun? Ah! What's that!]

Pointing to a place where many of the townsfolk were gathered, Chie shot a look at you and Yukiko before grabbing her hand and running towards that spot, with you hesitating before following.

* * *

Reaching the area, the three of you looked around for a while before Yukiko pulled at yours and Chie's sleeves.

[Uhm… I… I don't think we should be here… the police is coming…]

Tugging anxiously, Yukiko pulled Chie away while you just hung around the area, disinterested as you listened to the crowd murmur about the findings.

_[You were here late… they took the body away…]_

_? a… body?_

_[I heard it was…. up the roof…]_

_[… horrible the way…. not like anything I've seen…]_

[…]

Deciding that perhaps it was rumors and nothing else, you walked with Chie and Yukiko till they bid farewell to you.

[See you tomorrow, Souji-kun!]

[Yes… See you tomorrow, Souji-kun…]

Bowing, Yukiko took her leave while Chie jogged off, waving energetically.

* * *

Seated by the sofa, you watched as Dojima-san groused about the case he was handling while Nanako sat in front of you, engrossed at the Television.

From his words, you were sure that the case was what the towns people were discussing about earlier and you took note of the few things that he muttered to himself.

_[murder… never seen that before…]_

_[… how the hell did it get up there…]_

Narrowing your eyes, you were getting the nagging feeling at the back of your mind that this case was important somehow. You recalled the dream from last night…

* * *

_[I see… you want to know the truth, don't you?]_

_[Yes… I want to… I don't know why… but I truly want to.]_

_[Even if it means challenging your own beliefs?]_

_[Yes… even so.]_

_[But.. you will not catch me easily. I will come to you, when it is time.]_

_[If what you seek is the truth, then your search will be harder. Everyone sees only what they see…]_

_[Isn't that the truth?]_

_[Indeed. The fog will only deepen, clouding your perception. But take heart. I will come to you, when the time for you to seek the truth is right. Will we see each other again?]_

_[I hope so. I want to see you again.]_

_[… Interesting. You, wanting to see me?]_

_[I look forward to it.]_

_

* * *

  
_

Was the person in the fog… was the dream real?

Clutching your head, you felt your vision swim a little before you laid your head back for a moment to rest… you have been getting these throbbing headaches ever since you came here… you wondered perhaps it was due to the trainride…

[Nanako, switch the channel… I want to hear the news…]

[Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba…]

So… you were right…

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dojima's eyes focus solely on the screen, oblivious to you staring at him. Unrest tugged at you again, somehow… this case… interests you… although you don't know why…

....

.......

.............

Deciding that you would go up, you grabbed a drink and smiled at Nanako, singing at the commercial for Junes when the news ended. Saying goodnight to the both of them, you headed up stairs and dropped straight to your bed, thinking hard about what had happened.

… perhaps, it is just curiosity… after all… curiosity kills the cat… right?

Yawning, you drifted off to an uneasy sleep, dreaming about things that had happened in the last two days… …

--


	4. Chapter 4: Of Discoveries

--

Persona 4 Rewrite and Reinterpretation

-Finding My True Self-

Chapter 4: Of Discoveries

By wrathie

Note: All characters are property of Atlus and it's corresponding parties…

Authors Note: Anon review? Thank you…

That said, isn't it weird how Atlus apparently pairs Souji with Yukiko?

Evidence: Yukiko get more screentime during fixed sequences, Yosuke X Chie pairing more prominent in their fighting and hell, she is the only one to be alone during the true Ending where Souji get's on the train and she is the last to wish him off before he gets on the train AND the last one to actually speak before Souji declares the final battle to start…

And well, Yosuke seem to follow up with Chie in the fixed sequences… but during the Final Fight Chie saved Souji first and followed by Yukiko.. I wonder was that just me?

Hmm…

That aside, Chie X Souji still.

And a confession from me, the previous dream… in the game i suppose it is HER, as in.. HER as in the final true ending boss that HER… but in this fiction, it is not HER… this dream is HER… coz I dun wanna change the previous dream due to laziness on my part… I apologize. Who HE is.. well, you know by the obvious hints on HER.

* * *

_[… ]_

_It was the dream again… the same dream, of you running on a checkered path but this time, you were running after something instead of being chased._

_You were unsure again why and who you were chasing but it seemed like the person was avoiding you, running in the mist to escape from you._

_[…You… are not satisfied by your role?]_

_The voice called back to you as you felt yourself gaining on it._

_[Why.. why do you desire to know the truth? Is it not sufficient to live your life… without searching for the truth that will cause you suffering?]_

_The voice asked again as it suddenly stopped in front of you… and you stopped as well, unsure what you were doing and deep in thought at it's words._

_[Everyone has their own fate, abide by it… play your own role! Why would you want to know more… is it knowledge you crave?]_

_[No… it is the truth that I crave…]_

_[Why, Why would the truth tempt you so?]_

_You paused for a moment, but the answer was there as you told the voice determinedly._

_[The truth… is my reason… why I am here… It will tell me… why I exist, what is my destiny… and how to change it. This, I know for sure…]_

_[…]_

_The voice was silent and the mist pulled back a little, revealing a dark figure, similar to the one you saw the day before._

_[Why… why such greed for the truth? Is knowledge not enough?]_

_[… No… … what I seek for is the truth, the answer to the unanswered… even if I am alone, I will seek the truth that eludes me…]_

_In your hand was the same kantana and you swung mightily, meaning to hit the shadowed figure this time but it would not connect._

_Every swing you made at it was a few inches short, or unable to cleave through the air around it…_

_[N-No…]_

_Panting, you stopped for a moment to gather your strength as the figure laughed._

_[So… it is the truth you seek, despite such selfishness… I find your heart pure and untainted...]_

_It laughed again and taunted you._

_[If it is truth you seek, then come… find me… seek me with all your might.]_

_[ARGH!]_

_You rushed at it and slashed mightily but you were flung back by an invisible force that almost sent you careening over the edge._

_[your strength is not enough…]_

_Cursing, you slowly got up, your sword at the ready and lashed out at the mist, angry at yourself for being unable to deliver at the most critical moment._

_You did not know why but you felt that the figure held the truth you were searching for, something important to you… but for now, you were too weak…_

_[The truth is right in front of you… but you need more strength to acquire it…_

_So come… if you truly desire the truth… seek me…]_

_The figure looked as if it was about to leave when you suddenly felt a burst of strength emerge from you._

_[… I… am thou… and Thou… am I…]_

_The voice spoke and you shivered at hearing it's voice… it sounded nostalgic… you knew that voice but you could not place it.. at least not now…_

_[!!]_

_The shadowed figured stopped still and studied you for a moment before laughing._

_[Indeed, you interest me!! For that power you hold.. it is unlike anything I have ever seen before!!]_

_[…!]_

_Getting up to your feet, you slashed at it again and this time you connected with something. There was a sound of breaking glass and the mist dissipated even more._

_[I have underestimated you… you, truly find me, seek me out as you say. So be it… search for me.. and once you do… I will grant you the truth, as horrible or special to you as it may be…]_

_Falling to your knees, you felt your consciousness fade…_

* * *

You woke up late… and Nanako had left early with breakfast on the table. Breakfast was simple, toast and sunny side ups while at the end of the note Nanako told you not to cook, she'll buy dinner for you and herself.

[…]

Marveling at her independence, you took off after washing up and started running for school, you were in danger of being late and being chewed by King Moron.

Yet, your mind could not shake off the dream from yesterday night… was it truly a dream? It would be odd for two similar dreams to happen in two consecutive days…

And what was the voice that you swore you knew?

…

_[I am thou… and thou am I…]_

The same voice rang out again and you barely regained your balance when a throbbing headache rendered your vision unstable and your legs weak.

[ugh…]

Leaning against a telephone bar for support, you felt better after taking a few deep breaths but for a moment there, your chest was tightening so much that you felt you were being squeezed by something else… yet the strange seizure of sorts had you excited and thrilled for a weird reason…

Looking at your hands, you pondered for a moment till a voice, half screaming broke you out of your thoughts.

[Eek!!]

A cyclist flew right past you and in the next moment, collided with the resident rubbish collecting site and ended up with the rider having his head and upper body stuck in a rubbish bin.

[S-Some one!]

You could hear his voice, muffled from the rubbish bin and you hurried over to help him out.

[Oh oh… Thanks! You saved me! Mm?]

He looked at you for a moment before bursting out in a grin, recognizing you. You knew him by sight and as the girls told you about him the day before, you knew his name as well. Hanamura Yosuke, a classmate of yours.

[You're… Seto right? Seto Souji! Hanamura Yosuke, nice to meet you.]

He smiled as you smiled back and returned the greeting.

[Seto Souji, Nice to meet you.]

[heheh]

He grinned happily before studying his bike and in a few moments, he declared it to be alright and started walking beside you pushing the bike as it squeaked along the sidewalk.

[Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! That's totally messed up… There's no way something that weird could've been an accident.]

It seems Yosuke shared the same sentiments as you over it, you felt it could be no normal accident and you nodded back to him.

The accident… could it… be the truth you are seeking?

But it all seemed so incredulous…

[…]

[Mm? you aren't thinking of investigating are you? You're not some detective of some kind are you? Like a detective prince or something?]

Yosuke grinned while you shook your head and denied his accusations, you were just a normal high school student and it will likely stay that way.

[Heheh, Inaba is quiet so rumors will spread around pretty quick. I'm sure the town people will know about you by now.]

He winked and laughed when you sighed a little at your predicament.

[Daijobu, the people here are a nice lot!]

[…]

You smiled again but that smile was wiped away when Yosuke looked at his watch and exclaimed.

[Taihen na!! We're late!! Want a ride?]

Jumping on his bike, he grinned in confidence while you looked at him, unsure about his idea.

[Daijobu, Daijobu! We'll be fine!! C'mon!]

And you swore the bike ride took a year out of your life with Yosuke at the helm

* * *

...

.....

........

After school, Yosuke came up to your desk.

[So… getting used to life here?]

Pushing the remainder of your books into your bag, you looked up and nodded to him, who seemed surprised at how easy you were, getting used to the a town like this.

[Wow that's fast! Not much to do here to the big city…]

[It has it's charm]

You smiled while remembering how all the other towns you had been to… compared to them, this town is different, peaceful as promised. You felt at home here and you told Yosuke that, to his utter surprise.

[You have some different tastes, well to each his own!]

He grinned again before patting you on the back.

[There is that certain something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great. Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh?]

You politely listened to him while he described how it was prepared, you were a little lost but kept on listening…

[I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me.]

[…]

Just as you were about to reply, Chie stepped up to the plate and scowled at Yosuke, putting her hand on her hips and tapping it vigorously.

[What about me, huh? No apologies? My "Trial of the Dragon."]

It seems she still had not gotten over it and you smiled a little as Yosuke cringed.

[Satonaka…]

He sat down on his own table before shaking his head at Chie, lamenting his bad luck.

[You always seem to appear when food is concerned, geez…]

[You owed me an apology so there!]

Stamping her foot, Chie's smiled at the other direction to Yukiko, who had got her bag and looked as if she was leaving.

[How about it, Yukiko?]

[…]

Yukiko startled a little upon hearing her name and when she turned to look at the group, her eyes passed to the three of you and stopped at yours and Chie for a moment. You could see the eyebags under her eyes but she managed a smile anyway.

[N-No… I'm sorry… I have to help out at the inn today…]

Apologetically, she turned to leave but stopped when Yosuke called out cheerfully.

[Sugoi neh, Amagi… you're learning the ropes to take over the business?]

Yosuke looked and sounded impressed but Yukiko just shook her head before smiling at him.

[No… it's not like that… I'm just helping out… you're the same too, isn't it, Hanamura… your dad is the manager at Junes… isn't he?]

Pushing the ball towards Yosuke, Yukiko took her leave and left hurriedly, leaving Yosuke a little flustered, especially when you showed interest at what Junes is, you remembered Nanako singing to the tune of Junes ever so often as she was cooking.

[Man, do I seriously have to treat two people?]

* * *

...

......

...........

You sat with Chie, who seemed to be fidgeting about while Yosuke went to get the food. He had led you to a huge departmental store, not unlike those you see in the city while Chie just groaned to herself.

[You do not like Junes?]

You asked her and she blinked in surprise before shaking her head.

[No, it's not like that… you see… After Junes opened, I've never really went back to the old Central Shopping district… so sometimes I feel bad, at the stores closing and all.]

She smiled sadly as she told you that many of her classmate's parents owned stores there and they were generational stores, passed on by generation.

[So… sometimes… I feel bad coming here… though it's not all June's fault… Traditions… sometimes have to end too…]

She smiled sadly while you nodded your head. The people here refused to change and when change happens, the people were soon overtaken…

[…]

[Ah, gomen gomen… I didn't mean to say something so depressing… ahaha]

Chie blushed as she rested her head on the table.

[you know… course talking to you is so natural that it… just came out… ahaha]

She smiled and blushed while looking at you, you felt that Chie trusted you a little and you smiled back at her.

[Speaking of which… no.. it's nothing…]

she looked as if she was about to say something but she stopped as Yosuke brought the drinks over.

Chie however was not that happy as she tapped her foot when Yosuke put down the tray.

[So… this is the cheap place you were talking about? They had no steak here.]

[Satonaka… since you went on the free-loader train, I had to change my plans you know? Replacing that Dvd is gonna cost lots! No thanks to you insisting on an import. Honestly.. is it that important?]

Yosuke sighed while sipping on a drink, he seemed disturbed and you do not want to bug him anymore.

Chie on the other hand was nonplussed as she snapped back.

[there's no reason to come to your place, Hanamura… geezz..]

Pouting, she rested her head on hands, elbow on the table as Yosuke passed you a drink.

[… I told you, this isn't MY place… my parents just run it… Take it.]

Yosuke grinned as you looked at the drink, you were feeling a little uneasy accepting it.

[It's on me, welcoming you to Inaba, Satonaka, yours is on me too. I've moved in just six months ago from the city.]

Winking, he held his hand up and proposed a toast, which you and Chie did.

[Kempai!]

...

.......

...............

After the toast, Chie and Yosuke started telling you about Inaba and about the places you can go there.

[Well, there's really nothing much but Junes…]

[Hey, the Shopping District have some good places. Aiya for example!]

[… Hmm.. yeah, that's that…]

[Geez… you should know your own hometown more.]

You felt that the two of them, although inclined to argue were good friends and you smiled at them, causing them to look at you in surprise.

[Woah! Did we do something funny man?]

[…?]

[N-No… it's not that…]

Worriedly you tried to pass the subject off by laughing but Chie was not letting it drop.

[ehhh~ you must have been thinking about something! Out with it!]

Leaning across the table, Chie glared at you while you shook your head, telling her that was not it.

[mm??]

Not convinced, she pulled back and took another gulp from the drink.

[But, Souji-kun, you're really a quiet guy, aren't you?]

[Yea, I know… he barely said anything during class. It's like he had his mouth glued shut.]

Yosuke grinned as the both of them looked at you.

[I-It's not true!]

[Souji-kun should talk more! Eheh~ I don't know why though, don't you think so, Hanamura?]

[yea… I get what you mean.]

He guffawed loudly as you looked down at the floor, this was not the conversation you were expecting… were they praising you?

[he's got that… … ya know?]

[Mm mm!! Like he would understand people to him!! I get that too! Ahah!]

[Heheh]

They laughed again while you watched in silence, you were unsure what to say…

[and Souji-kun he… uh… well…]

Chie paused and then blushed.

[N-Nothing… ahaha~ just.. one of my weird notions again…]

She laughed while directing the topic to Yosuke again.

[It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and.... Oh, uh...]

[…]

Yosuke looked a bit hurt and Chie bit her lip in apology, even you could sense the tensed atmosphere around you. This is not the topic Yosuke had in mind either.

[Ah… well… I would like to go to the Shopping district… maybe later?]

You broke the ice a little by telling them that and Yosuke smiled in appreciation.

[Yeah, okay, you'll go too, Satonaka?]

[Uh? Yea, okay… I'm good.]

Nodding her head vigorously, Chie was about to say something again when Yosuke spotted someone.

[Ah, it's Saki senpai! Gomen, I'll be right back!]

Yosuke jumped off her seat and headed over, obviously happy that he found a girl. Looking at that general direction, you spotted her talking her energetically.

..

....

........

[…? Yosuke's… girlfriend?]

Chie laughed before shaking her head.

[He wish… Konishi Saki, her family owns a liquor store.. but she works here… funny huh? Perhaps the pay is better?]

Chie wondered before she blushed again and covered her mouth.

[Oh, oh! Me bad, me bad… Sorry, Souji-Kun… it's my mouth… I can't stop saying things like that…I spoiled the mood huh…]

[No… it's okay…]

You smiled at her and she blushed again as if a cat bit her tongue.

[Are you the transfer student? Oh, did you hear about me already? It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much.]

The girl, a senior as Chie had said, came over and scrutinized you, she seemed interested in you and you stiffened up, it was just not the situation you enjoyed to be in.

[N-Not necessarily…]

[He doesnt' have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You have to tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you.]

She smiled and giggled while looking at Yosuke, for some reason she reminded you of an overly obsessed mother and you chuckled a little.

[… he's a great guy.]

[I know… I am just kidding.]

She seemed to enjoy teasing Yosuke, who blushed and looked away, mumbling about something while Chie grinned at you.

[C-C'mon, Sempai. There's no need to worry about something like that.]

[Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go... Laters!]

She bowed and headed off just as Yosuke was about to say something, leaving him looking at her retreating figure. You felt more and more certain that Yosuke liked that senpai.

[Oh, uh, Senpai...! Hahaha, Saki-Senpai says I'm annoying but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way...]

He is trying to cover his embarrassment but Chie was already on the attack, pouncing on him like a cat to a mouse.

[Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Oh, I get it... So that's how it is... The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain... The flame of forbidden love!]

There were stars in Chie's eyes as she narrated it out with passion, you could almost see the image of Yosuke and Saki senpai behind her. The illusion however, was quickly shattered by Yosuke.

Waving his hand, Yosuke slammed a hand on the table while shushing her up.

[Wha- Satonaka! It's not like that!]

But that only encouraged Chie more as she smirked triumphantly at him, it seemed she was confident in winning the war and the battle together.

[Oh reaaaaaalllly... stop lying!!! Ahaha~~ If you need help come to me, Chie will make sure you and her get lovey dovey together. Souji-kun, she seems interested in you too, you'll be bait? Eh… no no, that didn't went well…]

She smiled sheepishly while you chuckled with her, causing Yosuke to cry out loud in indignation.

[How many times do I have to say it!]

[well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the midnight channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image another person will appear on the screen... And they say that person's your soulmate. You'll probably see Saki-senpai there!]

Chie grinned while you just stared blankly at her.

[What?]

[What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?]

Both of you agreed as you took a sip of your drink, Chie's story sounds too incredible to be true.

[Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out - then you'll see!]

* * *

Chie's words were on your mind as you sat down with Nanako for dinner, Nanako was quiet throughout dinner despite your attempts to start a conversation. You were worried she will not eat enough when the door swung open.

[Ah! He came back!]

[Whew… I'm back, Nanako!]

Dojima came home and immediately scooped Nanako to his shoulders.

[Yay! Tou-san's back!]

[Heh… Did anything happen to you while you're out? Souji didn't bring a girl home did he?]

He winked at you while you shook your head, unsure what to exactly say.

[No… but you're late again.]

Nanako chided him as she pulled Dojima's ears.

[Ah that hurts!]

You watched as Dojima and Nanako horsed around in the living room, you felt that the two of them were really close and you smiled unwillingly again. You had planned on not being so closed to them but it looks like it was not successful.

[Turn on the TV, Nanako, I want to see the news.]

Sitting at the couch, Dojima took the bowl of rice you served him and started chowing down.

[Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamato's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi. The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body.]

Dojima choked on his rice and Nanako immediately ran to get a cup of water for him as you patted his back vigorously.

[Where the hell did they find her?! Damn the press!]

He swore loudly while Nanako just gave him the cup and he shook his head and slapped himself.

[Ah right, Nanako's here… must stop swearing…]

Still grousing, you watched the news report with him in silence.

The girl in the report looked familiar even if the voice was scrambled.

**-Yes, the voice is scrambled in the Jap ver. Not sure if it is in the eng ver.-**

[…]

Dojima was chewing energetically while Nanako and you watched the report. It was as if the fog cleared in your head when a certain angle was shown on the TV.

It reminded you of Konishi Saki!

[… ugh…]

You felt a throbbing pain again as the same voice appeared in your head.

_[I am thou… and thou… Am-]_

But it was interrupted when Dojima touched your shouder.

[Hey, you're looking pale. You okay?]

[… mm…]

Nodding to him, you asked him if he had heard anything but he shook his head.

[No, do you mean the report? Those jackasses better get out of inaba soon…]

He continued to swear at the report while you gathered Nanako and started helping out with the housework. You remarked to Nanako that she should never learn from his father those words he was saying.

[I know… it's bad words, right? The boys at home joke about them all the time.]

You wondered about the state of education in her school while she wiped the dishes clean after you washed them.

[… Ah! It's Junes!]

Running over to the TV, she sung along to the commercial before turning to her father.

[Tou-san! Can we go Junes soon!]

[…]

[No…?]

[zzz…]

[Awwwwwwwwwwwwww….]

Looks like Dojima fell asleep…

[I'll tell tou-san to go to his room… you can go sleep first…]

Nanako prodded his dad while you headed upstairs, feeling a little dizzy from that headache and the overwhelming sensation of being watched.

[…]

But you had to watch the midnight channel today… perhaps you'll take a short nap…

* * *

You can hear it raining outside... It's almost midnight... "Your soulmate appears if you look into a TV on a rainy night" ... Could Chie's story be true?

* * *

[… heh…]

You laughed at yourself for staring at the TV screen when the clock struck midnight, you were silly to believe it would come true…

[!]

But then… the TV flickered into life while you watched in amazement.

It was showing someone that was… was she dancing? It was a girl for sure and in your opinion a girl in your school.

You find that person familiar and…

-crack-

A lightning bolt struck something near you and you jumped.

[!!]

_[Thou am I… and I am thou…]_

[Ugh!]

Clutching your head, you felt your head was about to burst when you stumble in front of the TV… something was wrong, this voice you hear… it's… it's…

But as you rested, your hand went towards the screen and touched it.

[!!!]

The screen, instead of it being solid, it was soft to the touch and when you put in more of your hand into it, the TV sucked you inside it!

[!!]

Struggling, you managed to pull yourself out and knocked your head on the table in your room in the process.

[…]

...

......

............

Seeing stars, you heard Nanako's voice as she called out to you.

[D-Daijobu?]

[… did I wake you up?]

Sheepishly you admitted and you heard Nanako walk off, telling you to sleep tight.

[Oyasumi…]

It seems you are not that close to your cousin as you hoped after all…

Still, you went back to bed, deciding to discuss that with Chie and Yosuke tomorrow… if they believed you…

Taking a last look at the TV, you sank off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_So… he has awaken… of the many who could have awakened… why must it be him? and the other……he too… has awakened into him…_

_Seeking for the truth?_

_Find me, if you can!_

_

* * *

  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Of Mysteries in the TV

--

Persona 4 Rewrite and Reinterpretation

-Finding My True Self-

Chapter 5: Of Mysteries in the TV

By wrathie

Note: All characters are property of Atlus and it's corresponding parties…

Authors Note:

That said, isn't it REALLY weird how Atlus apparently pairs Souji with Yukiko?

Evidence: Chie is okay with being Yosuke and okay with Souji with Yukiko… and that said again, Yosuke seems to find Chie a nice girl too, despite her actions… and again, why would Kou have a crush on Chie and not Yukiko? Crud..

Still, Chie X Souji, even if it is just my biasness for Hocchan… Chie's seiyuu

That said, I think I made Yukiko appear she had a crush on Souji too early, but still… that makes it more fun!

* * *

[…]

You spent most of the class half awake and plenty of times Chie had to wake you up when your name was called, after so many tries even Chie had difficulty staying awake and her head dropped on her book so hard there was a large thump that made everyone look at her.

[Ahah~]

She giggled in embarrassment while her foot stepped on yours and twisted it, making your eyes open wide in pain while she just smirked to herself, satisfied with the punishment you received.

..

.....

.......

She kept her foot on yours till break and by then your leg was numb and swollen from the pain…

[Ah!!]

Realizing the severity of her action, Chie hurriedly escorted you to the infirmary with Yukiko to get your leg bandaged, throughout the whole explanation process Chie's face was stark red as she avoided your eyes.

[What happened, Souji-kun…]

[… well…]

Giving out a startled cry, Chie bumped Yukiko away as she examined your leg.

[Ahaha~~ It looks bad doesn't it, Souji-kun!! Haha~ I wondered what happened?]

Chie grimaced as you sighed a little, you got the hint but you were reluctant to let it drop…

[C-Chie!!]

Pushing Chie away, Yukiko fussed over you with, her face red as Chie clapped her hands together behind her back, signaling how apologetic she was to you.

All in all, it was an entertaining afternoon you spent with the three of them at the infirmary…

* * *

[…]

Nursing your injured leg, you stuffed the books into your bag as class ended, Chie had gone out for a moment and as you turned, Yosuke was standing there, a confused and worried expression on his face. You sensed that he wanted to tell you something and you looked at him expectantly.

[… erm well…]

But he was still mincing his words, making small talk about school when another set of conversation caught your attention.

* * *

_[Is it suppose to be like, mimicking an execution? It's messed up...]_

_[My senpai told me it was a third-year named Saki who found the body.]_

* * *

You wondered whether it has anything to do with the nagging feeling and so deep in your thought were you that you failed to notice Chie jumping beside Yousuke, a pensive look on her face.

[Yosuke, did you hear the rumor? They say it was Saki senpai who found the body.]

[uh… yea… that's probably why she's so down… she's not at school too, I checked during break… where were you, Souji? I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat.]

You bit your lip and glanced at Chie, who shook her head and hurriedly changed the subject.

[Ahaha~~ So Yosuke is getting so lovesick that you had to go find her? Ahaha]

She laughed but stopped when she saw Yukiko getting up and leaving on her own.

[Yukiko? Wait for me!]

[Ah… No, I'm sorry, Chie… I have to go help out at the inn…]

Yukiko smiled sadly at Chie and darted off, she seems to be under a lot of stress and Chie seemed downcast, remarking to you that she really was stressed out.

[they're working her ragged… Yukiko's not eating much lately too…]

She crossed her arms before Yosuke spoke up.

[…. Well… like I said, Souji… about… last night.]

The conversation turned towards the Midnight Channel and Chie brightened up a little.

[So so, did you see it? But… but it's weird.]

She looked confused as she described in detail what she saw, what jarred you was that it was almost identical to what you saw but she definitely did not think the person was dancing…

..

....

.......

[It looked very horrible… like she was in pain… but I couldn't really tell… But but…]

[?]

[My soulmate is a girl?! I mean.. what??]

You were tempted to sigh, Chie was missing the point altogether… what was weird was the three of you had the same vision… Even Yosuke was surprised when she heard Chie relate her account of what happened.

[Hey... I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out that much details, though. The image I saw was much blurrier... I couldn't tell who it was… but she was wearing our school's uniform.]

[Wait, so you saw it, too!? And we saw the same girl...? Does that mean... we have the same soulmate? No way!!!! That's disgusting!!]

[How should I know? How 'bout you? Did you see it?]

All eyes turned on you and you related your account to them word by word, not leaving out any detail.

...

.....

.......

As expected, the two of them looked at each other and then sighed.

[Souji, that's enough. Stop kidding.]

[Souji-kun… we were being serious!!]

[…]

You tried again and this time you insisted that it was really what had happened, leaving the both of them confused and speechless. You could not blame them, this was as incredible as the dream you had a few days ago… it boggles the mind.

* * *

The both of them sat down beside you before going back to topic again, despite being incredible, they seem to be able to accept your account of what happened the night before.

[It sounds like we all saw the same person. But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV...? Were you that tired last night? You mustive just fallen asleep in front of your TV.]

Maybe not and you frowned, why would they not believe you?

[That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. Well, if it had been bigger, the-- Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family has been talking about buying a bigger TV.]

As the conversation got further and further away from the original topic, you too began to wonder if that was just a dream? After all, it really seemed way impossible for it to be true…

In the end, the three of you decided to go to Junes where Chie wanted to look at the Televisions on display.

As you walked beside them, listening to them chat and argue, you knew for sure Chie and Yosuke, despite arguing all the time were what Yukiko say they were, very good friends. Somehow, that made you a little unhappy but you kept quiet, occasionally taking sides but more often than not was the silent listener in the group.

* * *

…

……

……….

[Sugoi, this is huge! And... WOAH!… it's expensive. Who buys something like this? Who can afford this! It's more expensive than a few months of my allowance!! Heck, it's bigger than my bank account!!]

Chie looked as if she was being bowled over by the sheer size and the price of the TV as she scrutinized it from top to bottom, it was all Yosuke can do to stop her from climbing over it.

[Now I know how Junes makes it's money…]

She muttered darkly before backing off..

[Well, at least looking's free.]

Then, all of a sudden, as you were looking at another display, one that resembled the one at home, you saw them approaching the TV as one before putting a hand on the screen.

[…]

[….]

[…]

A long silenced elapsed before the two of them started laughing.

[... Nope, can't get in. Figures.]

[Haha, this proves it. It was all just a dream. Souji-kun you need to rest more…]

Chie looked at you in concern while Yosuke just looked at the TV screen thoughtfully.

[Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side... Argh, what am I saying!?]

Yosuke laughed before heading off to the other side, leading Chie away while placing a hand on her shoulder.

[…]

Was it really a dream?

Walking towards the TV, you tried to recall what happened the night before and suddenly, like always, a strange and sudden headache struck you.

_[I art thou… thou am I!]_

The voice bellowed out and your knees collapsed again.

[S-Souji-kun!]

You heard the two of them rush back but when you tried to get up by leaning against the TV, your hand slipped right through it.

[!]

The sounds of bags being dropped signaled their surprise and although you felt the same, to a certain degree you were expecting it… It seemed normal to you, no matter how your rational self was telling you that 'normal' does not include being able to put a hand through the TV.

[…]

[…]

An awkward silence passed between the three of you as you looked at them evenly, you were certain your expression was saying: 'I TOLD you' to them in big, bold letters while they stared, wide mouthed and flabbergasted at what was happening.

Here was a person they knew, putting a hand through a Television set.

[N-No way! This is a magic trick right, Souji!! We tried just now, didn't we, Satonaka?]

[Huh? W-e… We… yes, that's right!! We did!! WAIT! So how can he do that?!]

She pointed at your hand and that made Yosuke frown and groan.

[W-wait!! I'm thinking, give me a moment!! There has to be a reason for this!]

[YEA? Obviously it is a new function!! You didn't know about it, Mister Salesman!!]

[HELL NO!]

The two of them were making a scene and you sighed a little… but as you were about to pull your hand out, you felt around and it seems there were more space in it…

Perhaps, you could see what was beyond that void? The thought tempted you and you slowly and tentatively put your head in....

...

.....

[WOAH!!]

Another shriek and the sound of footsteps hurriedly reaching you signaled their approach.

For now, all you could do was to them what you see and what you saw was a bunch of nothing. It was like emptiness, walking into a white room minus the smell. You could see nothing but it sure was spacious…

[Spacious? What do you mean spacious! This is a flat-screen TV! It's not supposed to be spacious!!]

[I mean, what's going on!?]

The both of them were panicking behind you!!

[Ah!! I can't take it!! My bladder's gonna burst!!]

You heard footsteps leading away from you and you guessed that Yosuke had ran off.

[Eww!! Don't be disgusting!! Hold it, Hanamura!! We got a guy half stuck in the Tv here!!]

You tried to pull your head out but a strange force was tugging at you and you couldn't get out!

[What do you mean you can't get out!! Hanamura!!]

Chie shrieked out loud and you told her to keep quiet, worried that someone else would come.

[Oh right, right… Calm down…]

[Take deep breaths…]

[Yes, deep breaths… Hanamura!!]

You heard footsteps again but this time they were more focused and Chie screaming again. Did you not tell her not to scream? But you could understand her panic, you were feeling a little panicked yourself now.

[Oh shit!! Customers!!]

You heard Yosuke whisper as footsteps came your way again, it would not do if you were unable to get out in time!! As you struggled, you felt hands on your waist and shoulders as the two of them tried to pull you out as well.

[AHHHH!!]

Combining your efforts, the three of you tried to get you out but it seems like with an action, there is an equal and opposite reaction involved.

The pulling at the other side gained in strength and with a sickening sound, the three of you were sucked into the TV!!

[AHHHHHHHH!!]

...

....

......

Screaming all the way down as you three dropped down into the emptiness, it felt like an eternity but it was in reality only a few seconds as you landed, hard on solid ground again.

…

…..

Rubbing your shoulders, where you had landed, you looked around you…

Where… are we?

* * *

[Where are we?]

Chie echoed your questions as she massaged her neck, and then stretched about a bit. She even attempted a few kicks in the air, something you were surprised at.

Yosuke too was looking around but he was mumbling about his bum being hurt…

[…]

You were in a place you would not expect to be in a TV, not that you would expect something in the TV in the first place…

[Is… is this a studio?]

It looked like a studio… kind of like a movie production scene with lights everywhere, weird structures you had never seen before and to top it off even the floor looked like something out of a variety TV show…

[We're… inside the TV right?]

You heard Yosuke call out to you as he jumped from a platform behind you and you nodded to him.

[What do you mean, inside the TV, isn't this a dream?]

Chie replied indecorously as she tapped her foot impatiently. You could sense the uneasiness and the tension hidden behind her sarcasm and you did not blame her, this is too incredible… it borders the imagination.

[Nope… I tried pinching myself… I felt pain and besides, the dream theory would work better if I could have a TaP right about now…]

Yosuke's hand formed around an imaginary can but as that did not materialize, you were let down. Look like this is real after all.

[Is this... a studio? All this fog... or is it smoke? There's no place like this in Inaba, is there...? I would know…]

[Hell no... But man... this place is huge... I walked around… I can't see the end of it, not with this fog…]

[… let's look around.]

You decided suddenly and stood up, ready to move out when Chie called for you two to stop.

[Huh? B-But... Look, we need to get home and--! H-huh...? Wait a minute... which way did we come in front? I don't see a way in... or out!]

Chie looked around her and you sighed while explaining to her that the three of you fell down from the sky and there was no way out unless the three of you can fly.

[… Dude… chill…]

You were getting a little edgy but you smiled and shook your head.

[… we'll find a way out… keep calm]

Putting a hand on both of their shoulders, you felt that they were relieved, even if a little by your words and confidence.

[Yea… yea… we will… Ahaha~]

Chie smiled nervously while Yosuke winked at the both of you.

[Let's go, I spied something in the distance… Looks like a room.]

* * *

[What is this place...? It feels different from where we were before...]

As the two of you walked closer to where Yosuke spotted the room, you felt that the atmosphere got thicker and thicker and you felt like something was on your shoulder and crushing your ribcage. A few times Yosuke winced and stopped for a moment while Chie was worst off, she had to rest for a few moments before catching up behind the both of you.

[Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going... ]

As the both of you reached a room, you heard Chie's panicked voice as she ran straight into the both of you, panting and her eyes wide in panic. You had imagined Chie would be as headstrong as how she is in school but she is a girl after all…

Clinging on to your arms, Chie's voiced shivered while complaining and berating the both of you.

[Both of you are stupid!! Hanamura, Souji-kun!! I thought I got lost!]

[Ahaha… sorry, Satonaka… we didn't realize… C'mon.]

Helping her up, Yosuke pushed open the door and with you in tow, entered the room.

...

....

.....

[Man, it keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go... Aargh! I can't hold it any longer... My bladder's gonna explode...! ]

[…]

You caught Chie when Yosuke broke off and ran to a corner, totally ignoring Chie's cry of surprise and your grunt respectively.

[What in the world- OH GROSS HANAMURA!]

Chie shrieked out loud when she heard the tell tale signs of him relieving himself.

[T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!]

While you watched Chie roll her eyes at Yosuke's predicament, you took your time to look around. The mist was thinner here and you felt just a bit better but the room was not that pleasing to the eye.

There were posters everywhere but they were missing the top portion as if someone had executed the person pictured in the poster. Red paint, looking like blood was splattered all around the place and most ominous of all.

A noose hanging from the room and a chair right below it… it sent shivers down your spine just thinking of the possibilities.

...

.....

.......

[Dude... this chair and rope... That kind of arrangement is never good... It's tied in a noose... Is this a scarf?]

Yosuke grimaced as he stared at the combination, the atmosphere was getting more tense as he scratched his head and groan.

[Well… I don't know about you but let's get out of her… Satonaka, you're not looking good too.]

[you as well.]

[yeah… it's… weird but I don't feel so good… Souji you seem okay…]

You told them that you were not feeling well too and it would not hurt to get some rest but they declined almost instantly.

[N-No way!! This place freaks me out!! Let's go back!]

[Satonaka's right, let's go…]

* * *

[Whew... We finally made it back here... Wait... What's that...?]

Three of you went back to the weird studio for a breather but almost instantly Chie spotted something, a shadow approaching towards the three of you.

[Damn, Satonaka stay behind us…]

Pushing Chie behind the two of you, you stood up and waited for it to come nearer.

You head a sound like padded feet and tensed when the figure finally went into view.

[What is this thing… a monkey or a bear?]

Chie managed to say as the figure approached you. It was indeed a weird thing or was it a person? With a red-white body and with a suspiciously big head, it looked more like a child in a weird suit than anything else.

What was nagging you was why someone would actually wear such a thing in the open…

Was it really a studio filming a variety show?

* * *

[Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys...?]

[… is this a joke? Like Candid Camera or something?]

Yosuke quipped as the bear tilt his head in confusion.

[Candid Camera? What's that?]

[*gasp* It talked!! Uh... What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?]

Despite Chie's brave talk, she was shivering behind the both of you and you sighed a little, clutching her hand to provide some comfort.

[D-Don't yell at me like that...]

[… where are we… is this a studio?]

You managed to ask him with Yosuke still itching to bombard him with questions, you sensed that the Bear would know something about this place.

[This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where I live.]

… it did not satisfy you but it seemed like the bear was being sincere in answering your questions.

[You... live here?]

[If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache.]

[Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?]

[I don't know who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing this like that!!! It's dangerous and it makes this place messed up!!]

Yosuke and the bear is arguing with one another, you decided to stop them before it get too heated.

[Calm down…]

But you did not account for Chie, who suddenly lashed out at the bear.

[Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!? What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?]

Running up to it, Chie started shouting at the bear so loudly that it surprised the both of you, Chie must be buckling under the stress.

[I already told you, this place is where I live... A-Anyway, you should hurry back.]

[What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!]

You calmed the two of them down again, concerned about their rising tempers. Was this place affecting them? You were afraid that it was going to get worst if they stayed here longer.

..

....

[Can you tell us how to get out?]

Politely asking the bear, you sighed in relief when he nodded his head and told you that he would lead the three of you out.

[Thank you.]

Tapping his feet three times, a stack of TVs appeared behind him and he shoved the three of you towards it.

[Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!]

Pushing you into the TV, you felt the world spin and in the next moment, you were sprawled out in Junes again, in front of the enormous TV you had entered earlier.

* * *

[W-we made it back!]

You hear Chie exclaim as she hugged the both of you and in another split second, released her hold, her face red.

[I-I mean… yay!! Ahahaha]

She laughed nervously while Yosuke looked around the area.

[… Was that a dream? That was too bizarre to be real…]

Just then, an announcement rang out.

* * *

[Attention, shoppers. Our family limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!]

* * *

[Crap, it's already that late!?]

[Looks like we were in there for quite awhile...]

But Yosuke shook his head and groan.

[That was a dream, it must be a dream. I'm trying to forget it, Satonaka!!]

[R-right… right… that's right… Ahaha~]

The two of them laughed nervously while you remained silent, you knew it was not a dream but you were not going to dispute them just yet. But as you looked around, you turned their attention to something that caught your eye.

[That's the poster we saw… isn't it?]

[Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hiragi... She's been all over the news lately. Something about her husband having an affair with that announcer who died the other day.]

[Hey, so does that mean...? That weird room we saw... Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death...? Now that I think about it... there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling...]

..

....

Yosuke and Chie mused about the incident for a while before Yosuke wrapped his hands around his head and groaned again, this time with more intensity than before.

[ Yaaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. This did not happen… alright? This is off the records, we DID NOT go into a TV.]

[Y-yes… we did not.]

Seems like the both of them were trying to deny the truth but you remained silence, it would accomplish nothing if you spoke up now.

* * *

The three of you parted ways and you left for home.

Home, weird how you call it home after only a few days.

* * *

[Welcome home, Souji]

Dojima greeted you when you walked to the living room, however you were still feeling a little weak. Was it due to the influence of that place?

[Uh-Hmm... Well, I know you teenagers gossip around and all...But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?]

[She wasn't at school today…]

[Oh, I see...... we got a call from her family. She's disappeared. We've got people looking for her, but she's not been seen anywhere. Kind of embarrassing but you don't think you know where she is would you? She might be bunking in someone's house…]

You told Dojima that you knew Saki-senpai worked at Junes but you did not know anything else about her and Dojima seemed a little disappointed.

[Hmm…]

Rubbing his chin, he remained deep in thought while you slumped down beside him on the couch, resting your head back.

[And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town. Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn.]

* * *

You started a little, the Amagi inn was the Inn Yukiko's family run…

* * *

You listened to the news a little, it seems that the announcer was staying at the inn before she died. You could hear Dojima curse a little again, ignoring Nanako who was eating quietly.

[Damn those reporters…]

You sneezed a little and you felt your head spin.

[Are you sick? Man, you youths are weaker than an old man like me. Nanako, could you get him some cold medicine? You should get to bed after you take it]

Nodding your head, you headed off to bed, your thoughts about the weird place and about the Murder incident…

Were they connected? Somehow you feel like you would be dragged into something big…

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

--

Persona 4 Rewrite and Reinterpretation

-Finding My True Self-

Chapter 5: The Decision

By wrathie

Note: All characters are property of Atlus and it's corresponding parties…

Authors Note:

P3 pales when compared to P4 in gameplay but in plot… well, I'll make P4 better…

And hell, I made an error in the timeline…. Saki died earlier…. If you paid attention Erm……… yea, I'll change it.. if I got time.

And About P3, u know the scene about the Lover's shadow? I keep thinking of Akihiko X Mitsuru and Mitsuru being super bad at Akihiko for saying Aegis is cute… and I can't get it out of my mind

* * *

As the mist parted over Inaba once again, yet another gruesome figure was revealed on top of a telephone pole, showing the corpse of a high school girl, her limbs splayed all over the place…

* * *

..

....

.....

[Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch... I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden. Hey, what's wrong, Hanamura?]

He was acting weirdly today, somehow he did not seem to be in the same world as you and Chie, many times you caught him looking away at nothing with a faraway look on his eyes.

Even Chie had difficulty getting him to talk despite her being pickier than usual on him, it was truly a mystery.

[Oh, it's nothing...]

You were at the school assembly with Youske and Chie, the day had passed by without much to take note of, the two of them had seemingly did as they promised, not even mentioning about the ordeal they had gone through with you yesterday.

You were a little relieved but you felt a little odd, like visiting that place was the right thing to do. You could not shake off the feeling that you would return there… was the scent of mystery too much for you?

[Hmm? What's so funny, Souji-kun?]

Chie had caught you grinning to yourself and was peering in for a closer look. As you told her it was nothing, you caught sight of Yosuke sighing again. Something was afoot, you knew it but you kept it inside you as Ms Sofue cleared her throat.

..

....

[Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say.]

[I... regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of class 3... ...]

The principal paused dramatically for a moment before he spoke again.

[… Has passed away.]

[Passed away...!?]

Chie exclaimed while you heard Yosuke grimace and mutter under his breath

[you can put it that way, sure.]

You sensed that Yosuke was not in control of his emotions and you placed a hand on his shoulder, easing him a little.

[Ah… Souji]

[…]

He understood your intentions and you felt his hand relax a little, the tension moving away from his body.

[Thanks…]

[it's a guy thing…]

He whispered to Chie as she looked like she was about to ask what happened between the two of you. Sharing the same smile he has, but with yours smaller and more controlled, Chie shrugged and turned back to listen to assembly.

* * *

[Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning...The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you as students of this school to provide only the facts. All right, please quiet down... I have been assured by the faculty that there's no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks...]

The address continues with no hiccups, you and Yosuke remaining silent throughout the whole time, knowing that sometimes, actions speak louder than words.

* * *

...

.....

......

[hey… where did Hanamura went to?]

After assembly, you and Chie suddenly noticed that Yosuke had disappeared without a trace. Yukiko had not joined up with the three of you and Chie was feeling a little embarrassed.

[ahaha… looks like everyone dumped us… where could they have gone…]

You followed her, hearing her make small talk as you tried to locate the two of them.

..

....

[She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy...]

While heading to the first floor, you overheard a group of girls gossiping loudly among themselves.

[Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole, freaky huh? It's really going be a serial murder case like what we see on Tv...]

[Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison… maybe it's native to only inaba!! Like made by the Mafia of Inaba or something!!]

[Unknown...? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama. Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel. They said she looked like she was in pain, now if that wasn't a prophecy I don't know what is.]

The girl's voices are getting louder and louder, you sensed that they are getting more wrapped up into this than before.

...

......

You heard an audible sigh from Chie as you followed her down the stairs.

[Figures… it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved... Hanamura must be hurt bad, huh? He seemed pretty torn up just now…]

Chie seemed to expect you to respond but you kept quiet due to respect for Yosuke, you knew that he would not want Chie to know, at least not through you.

[…]

[Oh come on, Souji-kun… stop trying to hide it from me. Yosuke's all torn up… I don't blame him… W-Wait, what is that look for, Soujin-kun!]

You were looking at Chie quite closely, you felt that Chie did indeed sympathize with him and you relented.

[I, I'm not going to tease him about it… I am not that insensitive, Souji-kun…]

You apologized to Chie, who seemed genuinely hurt that you thought so lightly of her.

* * *

As you went down to the first floor, you saw Yosuke going through his locker and you called out to him.

[Ah, hey…]

He seemed surprised but happy that you were there as he walked over to you, a bulging bag behind his back. You could see what looked suspiciously like a golf club sticking out from the top and you narrowed your eyes. Was Yosuke up to something?

[You guys going back?]

[We're looking for you, dummy…]

Chie pouted but Yosuke did not rebut her, he seemed like he wanted to tell you something

[Hey... Did you guys check the TV last night?]

[Hanamura!! Not you too!]

Chie groaned and was about to walk off when Yosuke grabbed her hand.

[Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so... I watched it again, and... I think the girl on the screen... was Saki-senpai.]

Yosuke took a deep breath and continued when Chie looked like she might want to tell him off, she was getting the look that said she was getting frustrated with him.

[Hanamura, stop it with that!!!]

[T-There's no mistaking it... Senpai looked like... she was writhing in pain... you saw it right, Satonaka, you said you did. Can you remember what happened? T-This could be important!!]

He prodded her and for a moment Chie looked a little confused, not knowing what to say to him. The brief moment of hesitation was all that Yosuke needed and he grabbed the chance to elaborate.

[I watched her struggle… and I could do nothing at all!! And then...she disappeared from the screen... something must have happened to her…]

Yosuke clutched his head in frustration as he slammed a fist on the nearest wall.

...

[Damnit!! If only I had figured this out earlier!! You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right? Well, remember that guy that was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? … she might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too.]

[That's just maybe's. Maybe's are just that, Maybe's!! Stop giving excuses, Hanamura! You don't know whether you're right!]

[… yes, I don't know… I don't know, Satonaka and that's what irritates me!! It could be I am right but it could be I am wrong!! I don't know! What if that Bear guy was right? What if someone is throwing people in there to kill them!!]

[What are you saying?! Someone just died, I know you liked him but you can't go running somewhere like that just because of coincidences!]

[There are no coincidences!! It must be true, It must be!! It makes sense for it to be!]

* * *

The two of them were arguing again but you were not willing to interrupt the both of them as they were getting too emotional. Yosuke was upset at Saki senpais death but Chie was upset at Yosuke for getting upset, there was something in the argument that you could not make out and you kept silent as the two of them dished it out.

It was raining, perhaps the midnight channel will be On today…

..

....

......

[SATONAKA!]

[HANAMURA!!]

Both of them finally stopped and it was Chie who first apologized.

[L-Look… Hanamura, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you like that…]

[Y-Yea… me too… Satonaka, I… I wasn't thinking straight… It's just that… It could be true… you know it could be…]

[… Hanamura…]

[Guys, I need to go back there. I have to know…]

[Have to know?]

[…]

Yosuke looked away from Chie and instead stared at you, you felt the determination and desperation in his eyes.

[I need to know… why, why she had to die. You understand, don't you, Souji?]

Looks like Yosuke trusts you. Do you want to go back to the TV world? Something inside you said you should while your rationality said no.

Sometimes, it is okay to follow the heart.

[S-Say something, Souji-kun!! Stop him!]

[Mm…]

[Souji-kun!!]

Chie seemed shocked that you nodded at him.

[I'll be waiting for you at Junes… I need your help, Souji!]

Yosuke ran off, leaving the both of you staring at his rapidly disappearing form.

...

.....

Chie then turned and smacked you on the shoulder, she was visibly upset but her being upset was not what you were worried about.

[What were you doing, Souji-kun! Hanamura is stupid but I didn't think you'll play along!]

Despite her anger, you could tell Chie was worried about Yosuke and you nodded your head.

[Let's go.]

[What?! You can't be serious in wanting to go!]

[Nobody will stop him if we don't.]

You muttered to her as you ran towards Junes, it took a few seconds before Chie caught on and ran after you.

[Oh! Right, My bad!]

* * *

..

....

......

[Y-You came!]

You saw Yosuke leaning against the gigantic TV you entered the day before. He must have wanted to go in but he can't, not without your help and Chie looked at you meaningfully. While running here, she had chided you endlessly for playing along with him. But you knew Yosuke was serious and was dead set in going in. Whether you would go with him or persuade him not to go depends on what he truly thinks, something inside you just told you that.

[Yea, to stop an idiot!]

Chie promptly snapped at him before slapping him on the shoulder like how she did to you.

Despite her angry face, concern radiated from her and you felt a little awkward. It was like you were jealous of him as you bit your lip.

[Listen, Hanamura… I know you're upset. I am too… Saki senpai she… well she was murdered… but the police will catch him, you don't have to go play hero!!]

[Satonaka!!]

Yosuke slapped his face in annoyance as he pointed at the TV.

[If I am right and it really was that she was killed because she was caught in the TV, would the police believe me? No one would believe me!! I wouldn't believe it but I went there myself… I knew it was true… Don't you, Satonaka? It could be, right??]

[… uh… well…]

Chie scratched her head hesitantly while shooting you a look, signaling you to help her here.

[Souji-kun, say something!! Knock some sense into this idiot!!]

[…]

Yosuke looked at you while you looked back at her.

[Anyway, even if you were right… you-you shouldn't go…]

[Satonaka… what are you saying?]

Chie blushed before she finally babbled what her real feelings were.

[I'm being worried about you!! We came back last time but who knows what would happen this time!! Hanamura, don't be stupid!! There must be a better way....]

Chie wiped away tears as she confessed to Yosuke, you were worried about him too but Chie was beside herself in worry.

[S-Satonaka… d-don't worry…]

Yosuke scratched his head as Chie repeatedly struck him on the chest.

[A-Anyway we got out safely right so, it's okay… We'll ask that Bear guy to get us out. D-Don't worry, okay? Satonaka, don't cry, don't make a scene…. Oh geez, Souji, help out here.]

[…]

Shaking your head, you decided that by letting Yosuke handle it was the right thing to do, it would be what Chie wanted after all.

[… I'm sorry, Satonaka, I have to go. I must make this clear…]

But Yosuke was determined and you sighed a little, perhaps he was too stubborn for his own good and you looked at him again.

[What about you, Soujin? I can't do this without you…]

[Souji-kun, say something!]

[…]

You paused to consider but your answer was already clear when you came here, perhaps when you first entered the TV.

* * *

_I art thou and thou arm I_

* * *

[...]

[We can't leave things as it is, right?]

[… alright then.]

You smiled as you took the golf club that Yosuke handed you.

[Alright, now we're talking!! Thanks man!]

[Hanamura!! Seta!!]

Chie was so agitated to the point where she did not know what to do, to cry or to burst out angrily at the both of you.

[Stay here… We'll be worried…]

[mm… Satonaka... it's best if you stay here…]

Yosuke seemed a little confused as to how to approach Chie now.

[Satonaka, but we'll be counting on you.]

He handed her a rope and told her that it was a lifeline.

[Eh. Eh?! EH???]

[you might look silly but… if we get into trouble, it's up to you…]

[…]

You nodded solemnly to her before you and Yosuke headed into the TV.

[J-Just promise me both of you will come back… Please, promise me!]

[Roger that!!]

Both of you shouted at her before fully diving into the TV.

* * *

Somehow, you felt that it is just the start. Unlike the other schools, the time you spent there was nothing when compared to this.

Here you had good friends, new friends sure but good friends that will go through thick and thin with you just like how you will with them.

* * *

You felt exhilarated for the first time in ages, standing with Yosuke back in the TV world. Yosuke had a serious expression on his face but that changed a moment later when he grinned.

[Well, we're back, Souji.]

[mm…]

[Re-really… thanks, if you did not come I don't know what to do… I mean I can't force you in, right? Ahaha]

Yosuke chuckled but his face clouded over with worry when he felt his waist.

[Shucks, so that lifeline didn't work after all… Satonaka must be freaking now…]

[… she would be.]

[Did you see how she freaked out just now… I… I mean…]

You told him that she was worried about you and Yosuke winched uncomfortably.

[Yea well… we'll talk about that later…]

You sensed his confusion and unease about Chie crying but before you could elaborate later, the strange bear came out again.

[Why are you here again, Kuma!!]

[…heh..]

Yosuke grinned as he rubbed his nose and grinned confidently.

[We're here, to find the truth.]

You remembered that the same thing was said to you earlier and you nodded along with him.

[The truth is what I truly need…]

* * *

...

....

......

[… You're the one behind this, aren't you?]

The bear like person accusingly pointed a finger at the both of you as he paced around. He had a perplexed expression on his face and even when you rubbed your eyes the perplexed expression remained.

Wasn't it just a bear suit?

Perhaps the mist was messing with your eyes.

Ignoring your questions however, Yosuke stamped his feet in annoyance

[Wait, what the hell did you just say!?]

[Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here kuma. It's making this world more and more messed up... This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in kuma. That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaaaawr!]

The bear tried to intimidate you by growling but all it did was to make you chuckled a little. Was it your imagination or did those pair of eyes glare at you and the mouth, did it change shape?

You blamed the mist again…

..

....

[What're you talking about, "throwing people in"!? If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Why would we do that?! Souji, look like we're right. Let's get going.]

You nodded and was about to head off when the person came running towards the both of you again.

[Where do you think you are going!! You're the one responsible, stop throwing people in!!]

[How many times do we have to tell you, we're not the one doing it!]

The bear and Yosuke were arguing endlessly when you suddenly saw something in the distance.

[Grrrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate, kuma! I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!]

[For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you! Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't last time, when we came by accident. Something is happening here, we know someone is throwing people in here and the person who is doing so is to kill those people, do you understand, you numbskull.]

[shut up, both of you.]

You spoke up suddenly as you saw something stir in the distance.

[!! It's the shadows!!!]

[S-shadows?]

Seeing him so freaked out, Yosuke swallowed nervously as you walked closer to the thing.

[Wait! Shadows are dangerous kuma!! Come here!!]

Dragging you and Yosuke, he ran to a corner before pushing you into a makeshift tunnel.

[Here, we'll be safe here… kuma]

He shivered as the both of you waited for the danger to pass. After a while, the bear said it was okay and the three of you went back into the open again.

...

......

.........

[… the Shadows get violent when it is not foggy here… so you better go back, it's not safe here!!]

[Wait, what do you mean the Shadows get violent when it is not foggy here? What are shadows? What is this place?]

[This place is my home, kuma… Shadows are Shadows… I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts…]

[W-wait, that means… that if someone is here when it is foggy… she'll be in danger? That explains why the body appeared after it is foggy out there!]

[W-What do you mean Kuma? I don't understand!]

* * *

It all seemed to fit into place.

To the bear, whatever the shadows are they are dangerous and they are more so when it is not foggy in this world. Furthermore, if there is a fog in your world, it is not foggy here… if a person was thrown in here like Yosuke said, he or she would definitely be in danger.

* * *

[mm… that must be it…]

Yosuke is thinking hard but you were more focused on Bear, he too was thinking hard but there was a malicious smirk you caught suddenly.

[Okay, no more questions, kuma. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!!]

[The hell with it, we said we are not the ones!! CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO US?!]

Yosuke pushed the bear and he fell over easily.

But what was more astonishing was when his head dropped off and you could see nothing in the suit.

[Hey, I was carried away there?!?!!?!?!?!?! WHAT?!]

Yosuke screamed loudly while you looked at it, whatever the bear is as he searched for his head frantically.

...

.....

.........

[Whew… Don't do that again!!]

[What are you man!?!?! What is this place!! This place is crazy!! What is the shadows anyway, this looks like a studio to me, Souji.. I think we've been had… Smile, we're on Candid Camera right?]

[Candid camera, studio? What's that?]

It seems Yosuke's desperate attempt to lighten the mood paid off as he did not seem mad now.

[… maybe some sicko is filming what happening here.. and he's laughing his ass off right now…]

[No… this place has always been like this, nothing's been filmed here… what is film?]

[…]

You and Yosuke sighed before you turned away from him again.

[Well, let's get going, Souji. We might find something.]

[Wait, where are you going?]

...

...It seems the bear won't let you leave unnecessarily.

[Maybe you're the real culprit!!]

[Me...? The culprit...? I wouldn't do such a thing kuma... I just live here... I just want to live here peacefully...kuma]

The bear looks like he was thinking for a while before he suddenly slapped his hands together and spoke up.

This time you swore you saw his mouth opening and closing...

...

.....

[Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the real culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You must stop him. Promise me, or else... I'm not gonna let you guys outta here.]

[T-That's blackmail!]

Yosuke groaned but you nodded your head immediately.

[Deal… I promise. I trust you.]

You looked at him and he nodded back at you, you sensed that this Bear person could be trusted and you offered a hand to him.

[… Promise?]

He shook it weakly before smiling again.

[Thank you.]

[Damn bear... Practically holding a gun to our heads... So far, we're completely in the dark. Look for the culprit, huh...? We're here for the truth so… Bring it on! You got my word, too.]

Yosuke grinned, it seemed like he was happy to have him aboard anyway.

[ Might as well introduce ourselves... I'm Yosuke Hanamura, and this is my buddy Souji. You got a name?]

[Teddie!]

[… figures]

You nodded with Yosuke in unison as Teddie asked the both of you what was wrong.

[Nothing, nothing… let's get going…]

You nodded in agreement as you, Yosuke and Teddie started walking off into the distance.

What kind of danger awaits you here?

--


	7. Chapter 7: The Awakening

--

Persona 4 Rewrite and Reinterpretation

-Finding My True Self-

Chapter 6: The Awakening

By wrathie

Note: All characters are property of Atlus and it's corresponding parties…

Authors Note:

More typos everywhere, and is like… I'm busy lately… ^^ apologies

That said, a chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully ^^

* * *

Yosuke looked excited but when you caught up, you saw him looking around and suddenly forcing a laugh.

[Say… Souji]

[?]

You stopped while Teddie bumped into Yosuke and fell down, making the both of you look at him struggle to get up. You were getting a feeling that Teddie might be more of a burden than a help

[.... well, any idea how are we going to start?]

[…]

You looked at Yosuke and he grinned sheepishly at you, admitting that he had no leads what so ever. It sounded just like him, to charge forward without a plan and you sighed.

Resting the golfclub on your shoulders, you looked around but you could barely make out anything.

[The fog is too thick…]

[yea… tell me about it.]

[You should put these on if you can't see.]

Teddie nudged the two of you as he passed you two a pair of glasses.

[What the heck, is this a joke? My eyes are perfect man!!]

Yosuke grumbled as he looked at his pair while you just put them on without hesitation.

Your vision cleared immediately and you marveled at that, praising Teddie for his gift.

..

[Heh~ You should be grateful]

Yosuke too had wore the glasses and was exclaiming how different the place looked without it.

[It's like the fog doesn't exists. Amazing!!]

The two of you looked around and the general consensus was that it was looking more like a film set with every passing second. Yosuke pointed out a large over head lamp that reminded you of one you saw in a TV show.

[… let's go.]

You nudged the two of them.

[Where do we go, Souji? Any ideas?]

You told Yosuke and Teddie what you thought, which was to return to the scene of the crime. You reasoned that it was what everybody does, perhaps all of you can find clues there.

[Good idea, Souji. I should have thought of that myself!]

Yosuke and Teddie seemed impressed but you shrug, anxious to get going. You were feeling jumpy as if something was spying at you, you voiced your feelings but Yosuke did not take it seriously, Teddie however started jumping up and down in worry.

[We should go!! He could be right!! The shadows, the shadows might be coming!!]

The both of you looked at one another as Teddie shoved the two of you forward.

[Let's go, let's go, kuma!!]

* * *

Leading the way, Teddie explained to you that this world was where he lived again but he seemed totally clueless on the outside world.

[I've never been outside before, kuma. I only know about Shadows, myself and this world. This world is getting messed up really badly, kuma… every time someone is thrown in here a new place appears… I just want to live here in peace…]

Kuma seems very troubled and you pat his head, trying to console him.

[…]

Yosuke however was jumpy, looking at everything around him and when you asked him what was wrong, he seemed embarrassed to admit it.

[Well… I get the feeling too, something is watching us…]

[It must be the shadows! Let's go! It's not that far away, Kuma!!]

Teddie really was anxious as he half ran and half shouted at you to hurry up.

..

....

[Is it just me or is Teddie really frightened of the Shadows? Is he hiding something from us? What is the shadows anyway?! All he goes on is that Shadows are Shadows… I can tell him that myself.]

It seems Yosuke was not just getting jumpy he was getting frustrated as well, you tried to calm him down a little.

[… I know, I know Souji… but… but it's Saki senpai… I…]

Yosuke was lost for words and so were you, you were unsure how to comfort him properly. Perhaps you need to know him a bit more to do that.

For now, you could only watch from a distance as he berated himself.

[I.. I could have stopped this…]

You heard him mutter to himself and you sighed a little, Chie was right, Yosuke had taken the death of Saki really hard.

* * *

[We're here, kuma]

Teddie ran towards a street that was not familiar to you but one that made Yosuke cry out in surprise.

[What is this place...? It looks just like the shopping district... What's going on here!?]

Yosuke started running around the place, touching various things and even trying to get a drink from the nearby machine.

[… freaking machine is jammed.]

Yosuke kicked the machine before shouting at Teddie.

[Teddie, what's going on here? What is this place?! This is the shopping district right?]

He looked at him, expecting a response as Teddie lowered his head and shook it vigorously.

[Some weird places have appeared here recently. Things are getting so tangled, I can't tell right from left sometimes, I dunno what to do...]

Teddie shivered as he ran behind your back.

[… I'm worried…]

[… Calm down.]

You told Yosuke to keep his temper in check and he slowly nodded his head.

[yea, yea… sorry man, it's just…]

He kicked at a nearby pebble and it ricocheted away, hitting Teddie by accident and causing him to hide behind you even more.

[…]

Wordlessly you nodded and trudged on into the mist, with Yosuke trailing behind you.

..

....

As you walked, Teddie whispered to you.

[Is… that Saki person important to Yosuke?]

You looked at Teddie and he stared back at you, somehow it seems that Teddie didn't quite trust Yosuke but had a lot of trust in you.

[Well, is he?]

Shooting a casual look at Yosuke and determining that he still had his heads in the clouds, you told Teddie that Saki senpai was a person that was very important to Yosuke.

[… why is that person important?]

He looked at you pressingly again and you found yourself hard-pressed for an answer.

[? Is he?]

Before you could mumble a reply, Yosuke called the two of you.

[Hey! I think I found something!!]

Yosuke ran towards a building and when you and Teddie caught up with him again, you saw him pacing restlessly outside a liquor store.

[This is the Store that Saki senpai's family owned. I kinda figured she might be in there, well, what do you think?]

You thought for a moment but Teddie's frantic nudging made you turned to him.

[The shadows!! They are coming!!]

* * *

Teddie hid behind you while you and Yosuke looked around, determined to find what exactly is the shadows.

[!!]

Yosuke pointed at a dark slick that looked like it was approaching the two of you.

[Dude, is that thing… moving?]

Nodding, you readied the golf club like you would with your booken and firmly stood your ground, ushering Teddie to stand behind you.

[Whoa dude…]

Yosuke looked at you admirably while he too took out a couple of spanners from his backpack.

[… If those are monsters, Teddie you're so dead…]

He muttered grimly as the pool of slick got close enough for you two to see that it had a small red mask sitting on top of it.

Was it the face of the Shadow? Did it even have eyes to begin with?

You tensed up; the Shadow was looking at your general direction, if you could call that looking, curiously shaking to and fro when a pair of hands sprouted from it.

[WHOA!!]

Yosuke freaked out and he took a nervous step back even as you stared at it intently. Was it trying to say something?

[That man, is seriously not cool… it's like from a video game or something!!]

Looking at you, Yosuke calmed himself down until the thing charged towards you, waving it's hands aggressively.

[!!]

Your body moved like how you trained it to, avoiding the charge and nimbly jumping to it's back.

[…]

Wordlessly you hit it on the mask before it could hit Teddie or Yosuke and it shrieked loudly.

The next few seconds was a blur as you struck it, only this time harder and the resulting wail from it made you fell down in confusion.

What you knew was that the thing had disappeared after your struck it hard enough, had you killed it?

[W-what was that?]

Yosuke seemed uncaring about it's fate and you could not blame him, you were attacked by it but he voiced the question you were asking to Teddie once more.

[What is that thing?! Is that a monster?]

You felt Yosuke was shaking and he was pale as sheet when he questioned Teddie.

[Shadows… are shadows… Kuma… that's all]

He looked as if he did not know how to answer as well and you told Yosuke to lay off him for now.

[… geez… alright, why am I the villain here…]

Yosuke groaned but then looked at you in admiration.

[But man, that was amazing Souji, if it weren't for you… that was some cool moves you pulled off there.]

[Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei!]

The both of you looked at Teddie as he looked at you in what seemed to be admiration as well.

[Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear! Do you have some kind of special power or something?]

Teddie really seems to like you and even Yosuke was impressed by your actions.

[… it's nothing]

..

....

You told them how you were trained in Kendo when you were young and it was nothing amazing. Even so, the two of them showered praise on you.

[I think we'll be fine from here on out. Now, let's get back to the investigation! Man... I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here…]

Yosuke's sullen mood returned as he pushed open the door to the liquor store, before you stepped in however, you heard the voice speaking to you again.

* * *

_Thou art I… it is almost time…_

* * *

[Is something wrong, Sensei?]

Teddie paused as he pulled you into the store with him, Yosuke can be heard rummaging through things at the other end of the store.

[I feel safer if Sensei is around, I'll help by telling what weakness the Shadows have, okay Sensei?]

It seems that Teddie can only help in guiding you but you told him that it could be useful and he beamed happily.

[Okay sensei, I'll do my best!]

* * *

[?]

As you got closer to Yosuke, you saw him bending over a table, his face was grim and he was gritting his teeth as he swore out loud.

[DAMNIT, was this what Saki senpai had to go through?!]

As you listened closely, you could hear voices muttering in the room.

* * *

_[Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?_

_You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money?_

_Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE, of all places!]_

* * *

[I...I can't believe this... She seemed like she had fun at work... She never said anything like this to me...]

As you walked closer to him and peered over his shoulder, you could see him holding up a photograph that was cut in two.

[This is the photo we took at Junes with all the part-timers the other day…]

Yosuke explained to you as you stood impassively behind him, Teddie however was nosing around behind you.

* * *

_[I... never had the chance to say it...]_

_

* * *

  
_

Suddenly you could hear Saki senpai's voice, she sounded a little different. Was she speaking to herself?

* * *

_[I always wanted to tell Hana-chan...]_

_[...that he was a real pain in the ass. I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all... But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic... What a dip.]_

_

* * *

  
_

[…]

You did not say anything but looking at the dumbstruck expression on Yosuke's face, you thought it was the best thing to do.

* * *

_[Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disappear...]_

* * *

It seems that the Saki senpai you knew from Junes was different from the Saki senpai in this world. Were they different? Or were they the same?

Regardless, it would not be of any condolence to Yosuke.

[… No.]

You could only watch as Yosuke swept all the photos and papers off the desk and cursed angrily.

[I-It's a lie... This can't be... Senpai's not like that...!]

You let him vent out his frustration a while longer when Teddie suddenly ran towards the both of you.

[I-I smell something!!]

Pointing at another direction, you and Yosuke watched as footsteps were heard and out of the blue, another Yosuke came strolling up, looking exactly the same as the one in front of you.

[It's *sniff* So sad... I feel so sorry for myself... Boo hoo...]

The other Yosuke chuckled as Yosuke himself bristled with anger.

[… Who are you.]

He was surprisingly calm but you knew that was only due to anger, Yosuke just wanted an excuse to beat up someone, anyone who was near.

[H-Huh? Two Yosukes?]

[Well, admit it. Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha...From Junes, to school, to the whole of Inaba… yea, even that Saki senpai I was getting so beat up about. It's just so pathetic.]

[I-I wouldn't think that...]

Yosuke sounded a bit nervous when you looked at him, the anger was gone now, replaced by worry and confusion as the other Yosuke walked even closer.

[Hahaha... Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!]

[What're you saying...? That's not true, I--]

[You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? Look, you've tagged on to the Transfer student so easily, you really don't give a damn about him do you?]

Pointing at you, the other Yosuke grinned menacingly as Yosuke, now panicking turned to you.

[He's lying, I never thought that way before!!]

[Stop lying to yourself, you've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation and the transfer student was an easy target. Some bullshit about helping him out… what a loser.]

Both of the Yosuke's looked at you but you shrugged and stood by Yosuke.

[Souji… … That's not true at all! Stop spewing lies!!]

[Feh… Fine. And what about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping...]

[S-Stop it!]

[Hahaha! Why so serious?!? I thought I was spouting bullshit! Or maybe... I AM you, that would be why… RIGHT! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this god forsaken little town!? A world inside the TV-now that's exciting. You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you?]

The other Yosuke's words were having a profound impact on Yosuke, was what it saying true? But even if it is, you felt that you could trust your friendship with him and you never wavered.

[Well, what do you think, Souji? Do you still want to play buddy buddy with me? C'mon… would you trust me? AHAHAHA]

The other Yosuke laughed while Yosuke himself raged at the other him, running up and punching it in the face.

[SHUT UP!]

[You're just trying to act like a big shot... If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was a perfect excuse!]

[That's not true! What are you!? Who are you!?]

Even when being roughed up by Yosuke, the other Yosuke seemed non-plussed and kept speaking.

[*chuckle* I already told ya. I'm you... Your shadow... There's nothing I don't know about you!]

[Screw that! I don't know you! You can't be me, you son of a bitch!!]

* * *

Just when Yosuke said that, your head started hurting and you dropped to one knee.

[Huh? Souji?]

Yosuke dropped the other Yosuke and ran back to you while the other Yosuke started cackling loudly.

[AHAHAHA!! SO YOU AREN'T ME?!]

Teddie shouted loudly over a sudden buzzing noise in your head when Yosuke was thrown back by a sonic boom.

[Ah!]

[Yosuke!! Sensei watch out!!]

The other Yosuke laughed even louder as your headache got worst.

[all this power… mine.. Ahaha~~ Amazing!! So I am not you am I? Then I am me, and you are nothing but thrash!!]

As dark slick started forming around the other Yosuke, you heard the same voice in your head speak loudly and clearly.

* * *

_The time has come, open thy eyes_

_And call forth what is within_

* * *

[I AM THE SHADOW, THE TRUE SELF!!]

* * *

_Come, awaken to your true self,_

_Call me from your heart…_

* * *

As you looked up, you caught sight of something in your hands.

It was a blue card, emblazoned with a mask right at the centre that reminded you of what the other Shadow had on it.

..

...

_[INSOLENT WORMS, I'LL CRUSH ALL OF YOU!]_

..

....

You flipped it over casually but there was nothing at the other side, only a blank space that looked as if it could contain something.

_[STARTING WITH YOU!]_

..

...

Ignoring everything, including the scream from Teddie, you closed your eyes and spoke softly, the words came to your mouth as easily as if you knew what to say.

It was hard to describe but it was like remembering something you had long forgotten.

A surge of adrenaline coursed through your veins and you felt very excited and pumped up.

* * *

[Per… so… na…!]

* * *

The moment you said that, the blank image was replaced by a cloaked figure with a white mask and you spoke his name loudly.

[IZANAGI!]

--


	8. Chapter 8: The True Self

--

Persona 4 Rewrite and Reinterpretation

-Finding My True Self-

Chapter 8: The True Self

By wrathie

Note: All characters are property of Atlus and it's corresponding parties…

Authors Note:

IZANAGI.

That's all…

And apologies… I was working

--

_[I art thou and thou art I…_

_Thou have awakened me from your heart!]_

--

You felt a surge of strength coming from deep inside your heart like you have never felt before.

[… Izanagi…?]

You muttered the name again as the cloaked figure stepped forward momentarily, covering your view of the other Yosuke.

Drawing your golf club again, you braced yourself as you sensed an aggressive aura coming just in front of you.

[WAHAHAHAHA!!]

As the dark vortex that was surrounding it disappeared, the other Yosuke had changed in shape and in form.

Sporting four gigantic spider-like legs and himself dressed or covered in what seems to be a black spandex.

What was familiar however, was the red mask that covered it's face, it was the same as the one you saw on the black slick.

[…]

You readied yourself and rolled to the side when the monster jumped high in the sky, clearly wanting you out of the picture as soon as possible.

[Stop denying your fate, worm!]

Rolling to the side, you avoided it easily and when you got to your feet again, you immediately charged straight at it.

[…]

Ducking under the humongous hands that tried to grab you, you struck it with all of your strength.

[ARGH!!!]

Wincing, the shadow backed off for a moment.

[WORMS !!]

It charged at you again and likewise you dodged it's powerful strikes one by one. Each strike by the shadow thing cracked the ground and those assaults only made you faster in worry…

You realized that one hit could be the end of you and you took special care to jump forward or to the side when his massive arms were raised in the air.

[… !!!]

Striking it's legs, you made it kneel down on one leg before you struck it once again on the mask.

[Fool!!]

But it was not enough as somehow or another you were thrown back easily by the monster.

Looking at the skid marks on the floor where you left them, you felt a brief flicker of fear before you raised the Golf club in front of you again. You were trained not to back down from a fight when the fight came to you and your stubborn streak refused to let you give up the fight without being knocked down.

[You can't challenge me!! I am the Shadow, you cannot defeat me!]

[…]

Darkly you glared at him and smirked.

..

....

[Let us see, Shadow.]

Dashing forward, you struck it on one of it's legs before moving to another as quickly as you can and continuing the process. You saw that it had difficulty moving with four legs plus it's hands were waving about a little too erratically.

It was not used to it's new body yet… you just had to defeat it before it could adapt.

[Sensei!!]

You heard Teddie's scream and you ducked when it swiped at your head with it's large hands, both of which were much larger than your head and would most likely knock it off if it ever connected.

[Thank you…]

Wiping the sweat from your chin, you saw Teddie waving at you from the sidelines, he had managed to drag Yosuke out of harm's way…. Now what was left was…

[… Ready?]

Bracing yourself as you jumped clear of another lunge from the Monster, you leapt up into the air, somehow managed to avoid the large arms who were swatting at you and slammed the head of the golf club straight at it's mask again.

[ARGHHHHH!!]

This time, there was a crack on the mask and you wondered if it was over.

[Sensei, watch out!]

Taking Teddie's advice, you leapt backwards and just in time too…

[WHAM!]

A terrific hit from it dented a fire extinguisher and subsequently the contents blinded the monster almost too easily…

[…]

[Go sensei! Go!!]

Nodding to Teddie, you ran straight at it and with all your might, slammed the golf club on the mask so hard that it the thin handle snapped on impact.

[ARGH!]

Another scream and this time it was so loud your eardrums felt like they would burst. But it was not over yet!!

It was so fast that you registered neither the movement nor Teddie's shout when the gigantic hand knocked you backwards. It was, however much weaker than the other blows from the monster and you were only thrown back a few feet but it hurt a lot…

* * *

_[Show thee's Power…]_

* * *

The mysterious voice came again and as you struggled to get up, you saw a large shadow covering you.

[I'll CRUSH YOU!]

Jumping into the air like you did, the monster was ready to crush you but you had a surprise for it.

[… Izanagi…]

Calling upon the name that you called out earlier, the cloaked figure magically appeared in front of you as the blue card, which had appeared in front of your eyes, shattered in your hands.

...

.....

_[Zio.]_

[ZIO!!!]

Calling the command, a burst of lightning from the sky sent it crashing down to earth beside you, letting out a howl of rage. For a moment there, you felt a surge of energy coming from deep inside you and you sighed softly. Was this power your hidden strength?

[…Mm.]

Nodding to the cloaked figure, who disappeared again, you slowly walked over to the monster, who was struggling to get up. You had to try it out again, all the while looking at the Blue tarot that was in your hands again… was it truly that simple?

[Sensei, the Shadow is afraid of lightning, Kuma!!!]

Hearing Teddie shout, you nodded and faced the struggling monster in front of you.

[Izanagi!!]

Calling it's name, the cloaked figure did appear in front of you when the tarot in your hands shattered while you narrowed your eyes at the Monster; who was flailing about helplessly while guarding the mask. You had the right idea after all… the mask was it's weakness!

[ZIO!!]

A burst of lighting struck it once more and this new injury sent it crashing into a bunch of machines that was scattered around the place.

[…]

The cloaked figure disappeared again together with the surge of strength, it seems like the cloaked figure, Izanagi was your other self.

* * *

_[Thou art thou… and thou art I…]_

* * *

As if answering you, the voice spoke again and you ran forward, determined to end this once and for all. It was not the mysterious voice that told you that, it was not a sense of duty that made you do that, it was an inner urge telling you that monster did not belong in this world.

[Izanagi!!!]

Calling upon the cloaked figure, you recited the next line on the card that flickered and shattered.

[Cleave!!]

For a moment, you felt yourself holding a sword and you swung it mightily, guided by instinct…

..

...

-Crack!-

...

...

But the next moment you saw that it was Izanagi who had scored the hit as the masked figure's gigantic sword had cleanly cleaved the Monster's mask in one hit.

Still, what was the sensation you felt earlier, of holding a sword in your hands…

[ARGH!!]

A similar shock wave battered you as the monster exploded in the midst of a large bout of smoke but it was bearable now, with Izanagi standing or should you say floating in front of you.

[… thank you.]

You thanked Izanagi but he was as wordless as always, disappearing from sight as quickly as the came the blue tarot reappearing in your hands.

[… whew]

Wiping the sweat from your brow, you smiled as Teddie and Yosuke slowly approached you.

[Sensei you were amazing!!]

Teddie exclaimed and you shook your head, telling him it was instinct.

[Then your instincts are amazing, Kuma!!]

You shook your head as you saw Yosuke slowly waking up. It seems he was out during the duration of the fight.

He groaned while clutching his head…

* * *

[what… happened?]

[Sensei saved us… he beat that Shadow to pieces!!]

[…]

Yosuke had question marks all over him till he realized how messed up the place was.

[W-Whoa what did you do to Saki-senpai's family store!!!]

But he recovered a second later as he recounted the events that had happened.

[W-wait… we were in the TV-land… Senpai she…]

He turned green a moment later but he gritted his teeth and shouted loudly at no one in particular but he still scared Teddie sufficiently for him to hide behind you.

[YOU'RE NOT ME!!!]

Punching the earth, he screamed angrily before looking up at you and pleadingly asked you.

[Y-You don't believe him… right? Souji… I… I didn't…]

He didn't get to finish as Teddie shouted at something behind you.

[It's the shadow!! It's still alive!!]

Spinning around, you reached for your golf club or your sword but they were nowhere in sight. Curses, of all the time for you to lose your only means of battle…

You considered calling Izanagi again but you felt your mind cloud over in pain just looking at the Blue Tarot card.

[Sensei!!]

Helping you to stand, Teddie looked torn between running away and sticking with you but he was saved from that decision when Yosuke stood up, his hands gripping a pair of Spanners before pointing angrily at the Shadow.

* * *

[… Y-You… stay away from my friends… hear me?!]

The Shadow ignored Yosuke and continued to walk closer to the three of you.

[YOU HEAR ME!! DON'T COME NEAR!!]

[…]

Finally, as the shadow was only a few steps away from you, Yosuke lost it and charged forward, hitting it repeatedly with the Spanners, letting lose his anger.

[I TOLD YOU!! STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!!!]

Repeatedly he pummeled the Shadow, one that looked like him no less with the spanner, not giving it any time to recover.

[ARGH!!! NO!! NO! NO! YOU… ARE… NOT ME!!]

Bringing down the Spanners viciously, Yosuke brought down the shadow easily…. It made you wonder how easily would he have taken down the other monster…

[… You're… NOT… ME!!]

Yosuke screamed as he kicked the Shadow, he was totally beside himself with rage…

[I WOULDN'T, I WOULDN'T TREAT MY FRIENDS THIS WAY!! YOU'RE NOT ME!!!]

[That thing came from you, Yosuke... You have to admit it... or it'll go berserk again...]

Teddie whispered from behind you and that made Yosuke glare at him in his rage.

[HE IS NOT-]

[Stop…]

You spoke up to Yosuke as you pulled him away from his shadow, who had unflinchingly took every single hit without even crying out.

[Everyone's the same inside… You have to be… brave.]

You placed one hand on his shoulder and told him face to face, causing him to wince and to grit his teeth again.

[Is that... supposed to be comforting?]

Yosuke chuckled dryly before he glared murderously at the shadow, still on it's back.

[… I trust you, Yosuke.]

You told him again and he seemed to wince even more when you told him that, Yosuke did not seem to be able to face you.

[…. Sorry man… … for… I… I guess I was really like what that jerk said… I… I talked to you cause you were a transfer student… it would be easier then… you know? I… I hate myself for doing that… and even when you know…]

You shook your head and punched his shoulders in a friendly manner.

[Souji… Thanks man… you're a real pal…]

Yosuke sighed but he looked at the Shadow in the face before grabbing it's hand and pulling it up to it's feet.

[Hey, stand up. Punk… If you dare lay a hand on Souji… or anyone else again… wearing my face…]

He slammed the spanner to the side of the monster's head for good measure before admitting to it.

[Dammit... it hurts to face yourself... I knew it wasn't lying... But I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it... You're me... and I'm you. When you get down to it… You. Are Me. And… I am you… No matter how I run away from the truth, I can't run away forever… you are me…]

Yosuke's words touched you a little and you remembered what you said earlier

* * *

_[All I need… is the truth.]_

* * *

Was this the truth you were searching for?

As you wondered, another bright flash of light blinded you as the Shadow disappeared and in pace of it was another Blue Tarot card… this time, it dropped into Yosuke's outstretched hands.

* * *

_[The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest_

_Like you…he has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardships…]_

* * *

The mysterious voice spoke again and you nodded your head, looking at the same Tarot in your hands…

[… w-what's this…is this the same as yours… Souji?]

It seems the tarot is a little different… the image on the card was still blurred and the name was unrecognizable. However you could still make out a few words on the back of it like yours…

[G-Garu…? Bash?]

Yosuke wondered but he was out of strength as he dropped to his knees.

[… No, I'm okay… thanks Souji, Teddie…]

[This is my Persona... ]

Looking at the card, Yosuke stuffed it into his pockets before he slammed a fist into the ground again.

[When we heard Senpai's voice... I would if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside... Haha... "He was a real pain in the ass," huh?]

Despite it not being funny at all, Yosuke forced a laugh as he straightened his back and grinned at the two of you.

It seems Yosuke was using his own way of handling the crisis…

[ What a way to find out. Geez, this is so embarrassing... You're not hurt are you? Geez if that dude hurt you…]

Yosuke sighed before turning somber as he looked around the place and saw how thrashed up it was.

[… you had quite a fight… huh?]

[You should have seen him, Yosuke!!]

Teddie spent some time telling Yosuke about the fight while you retrieved the golf club you had lost earlier.

..

.....

[You bent that? Wow man you sure have some strength!!]

Yosuke and Teddie were impressed and the three of you sat down to have a break.

[Hey… think I could do what you did too? Like… what is my persona's name?? Must be something cool… Like-]

* * *

[Hey, Teddie... Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?]

As you were leaving the shop house, Yosuke asked as he looked at the thrashed up place.

[I think so. The Shadows here were originally born from humans. When the fog clears, they all go berserk... And you saw what happens next. We were lucky we had Sensei… his presence chased off many other shadows. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it and the big mass of Shadows kills the host.]

[So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world...]

Yosuke sighed as the three of you slowly made your way back to the TV world.

* * *

Back in the place where Teddie lived, Yosuke paced around while you watched.

[That shopping district, and the weird room we saw before... Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became real? Don't look at me like that Souji, I could be right!!... Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?]

You thought for a second and shrugged, maybe but you did not know how.

[… you fought a monster and summoned something like from a game… I deserve the benefit of doubt, right?]

..

.....

You sighed and admitted he was right. This place did not make sense in the first place.

[I don't know. It's never happened before... But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them.]

[…]

You remained silent as you wondered what would happen if you had not gone ahead to fight like you did… what if you had Chie with you… would all of you had been killed by accident?

[I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted… I thought they might have gone out since they could came in.]

Teddie seemed a little regretful he had not gone to save them…

[Dammit...! Senpai and the announcer... They were stuck here all alone... No one could save them... … if they were thrown in here they could not get out…]

[Yosuke... They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that.]

Teddie patted Yosuke's head before telling you how he thought.

[The Shadows they don't attack unless the fog lifts.... It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them like sensei did!! We might save people!]

You complemented that thought a bit, you were a bit weary of fighting if it was getting dangerous… but sitting back and letting people to die was… …

[… I don't want to lose anyone… if I can do something… I'd die happy knowing that I did something… then not doing anything at all…]

Yosuke looked at you seriously and you sighed, looks like he shared the same thoughts and you nodded your head.

[… okay.]

[Whoa Souji…]

It seemed Yosuke was taken aback by your seriousness and you grinned at the both of them.

[… .. it's nothing… I don't want to lose anyone.]

You and Yosuke grinned before exchanging friendly punches on the shoulder.

Teddie on the other hand was a little confused…

[If shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?]

...

.....

.......

[… geez, you were the one that told us that… you should know better than us!]

[I know some things. But I don't know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now...]

Yosuke sighed but Teddie shook his head and asked another question.

[Will you guys... come back here...?]

[… of course.]

You reassured him and Teddie smiled happily.

[Yay! But make sure you come from the same place… or we won't meet up…]

The three of you spent some time talking about when you could come again before you had to leave.

* * *

[Cool... First we need to make sure there aren't any employees milling around out there...]

[Okay! Go go go! Squish!]

With a large sucking sound, the two of you were sucked into the miniature TVs that Teddie brought out and the next moment you were tangled in a heap at Junes.

[… we made it.]

[… I'm gonna kill that bear next time I see him…]

You heard Yosuke mutter as you untangled yourself from him.

[… and here comes the Hurricane…]

He muttered again and you grimly nodded. The person that was striding towards you, her face a confusing mix of anger and desperation looked like the god of death herself.

[Ah...! Y-You guys came baaaaack...!]

--


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath I

--

Persona 4 Rewrite and Reinterpretation

-Finding My True Self-

Chapter 9: The True Self

By wrathie

Note: All characters are property of Atlus and it's corresponding parties…

Authors Note:

Erm… AHAHAHA!! Work. And stuff… and who plays Shin Megami Tensei Online, wanna party? ^^

--

You and Yosuke watched helplessly as Chie broke into tears as she stamped the floor and shouted at the two of you angrily. You did not know why she was mad but you felt hurt when she was crying, it made you baffled but even more so when most of her anger was targeted at Yosuke.

[The two of you are jerks!!! Jerks you hear me!!!]

Crying her eyes out, Chie slapped Yosuke in the face before punching you in the stomach to let off some steam.

[The nerve of you guys. You are such morons! I can't believe this!]

Chie shook her head angrily but she fell to the floor again, her knees giving way perhaps in sheer relief at the both of you appearing In front of her.

[I.. I… I was worried stiff!! The rope gave way and… WAAAA!!!!]

Gaining strength again, Chie stood up and slapped you too, shaking you angrily.

[and you too!! Why didn't you stop him!!! Both of you are stubborn, big ass holes! I hate the both of you!! I thought you wouldn't come back again!!]

It seemed that Chie was angry at you out of worry and not out of anything else, still you knew you were in the wrong but before the two of you could apologize, Chie had ran off in anger.

[I hate you!! I hate the both of you!!]

--

[… …]

You and Yosuke exchanged glances before the both of you sighed together, the two of you were in Chie's bad books now and as they all say, if you are on the same boat, you might as well make the best of it together.

[… misery, loves company eh?]

Yosuke chuckled but he groaned as well, he should know how severe her anger is as he would have know Chie better.

[… that was our fault… no doubt, you agree too right? … we should have thought it better.]

Scratching her head, Yosuke shrugged but smiled at the same time when you asked him how to appease her.

[We'll apologize to her tomorrow, she's kind of an air-head at times so we'll be fine. But treating her to steak would be nice too..]

Looking at you, Yosuke suddenly patted your back and winked.

[But, I am kind of glad she never went with us… she would have got hurt.]

You told Yosuke that Chie, seeing how hard she punched you, would do fine and Yosuke nodded his head in agreement.

[Oh yea, she is quite strong… that kick of hers is something too.]

Rubbing his stomach, Yosuke thanked you again for being there for him when he needed someone to most.

[I mean it Souji, if you weren't there I would have ended like Saki-senpai… … and sorry man, I… I mean for…]

He seemed to be embarrassed about what the Shadow-Yosuke said about you but you shook you head and told him that the truth hurts but that will not change your opinion of him.

[We are friends.]

You did not told him your other reason for fighting with the shadow, which was what an inner voice told you to but you knew that you fought to save Yosuke as well, you would hate for him to die in front of you if you could do something about it.

You felt a small bond between the two of you, you had his trust and after his apology to you, you felt that you could trust him as well.

--

--

_Thou art I… I art thou…_

_Thou have established a new bond…_

--

--

You felt the voice call inside you but you were brought out of your thoughts when Yosuke spoke to you again.

[Hey, how about dinner? My treat, you looked beat man, but hearing about how you took out that thing you should be.]

As he reminded you about the battle you had with the shadow, you counted your lucky stars that you did not get injured at all and the strength and agility you displayed in the battle exceeded your expectations. You did not recall being able to move like that nor did you remember being able to look through your foe's movement that easily.

[…]

[You okay man?]

Yosuke looked at you in concern and you snapped out of it, telling him that you were fine but you are a bit tired.

[So you're heading back? Man…]

Yosuke looked disappointed but he stretched as well, you could see the exhaustion in his eyes. Looks like Yosuke was as tired as you are but he was trying to tough it out.

[… mm..]

Nodding to him, you told him to get some rest and he told you to do the same.

[Thanks again Souji! See ya tomorrow!!]

You parted ways with Yosuke and started to head back home, funny how you could call it home after a few days here. You felt that this home was where you belonged and with Nanako and your uncle, Dojima-san being so friendly if you, it was hard not to find a reason not to.

You smiled unconsciously but you stiffened again and sighed.

You were falling into the trap that you did not want to.

The shorter the time together, the more one should not form strong bonds, as when the time comes for you to part, it will be doubly painful for both parties.

[…]

But… maybe, just maybe this time it will be different.

You placed your hands in your pockets and walked on, paying little attention to anything else beside the road in front of you. The same voice did not ring out in your hand, but you felt the presence was still in your mind.

[Per…so…na?]

It meant something to you, something that was part of you for a long time.

Looking at the sky in front of you, you shrugged before picking up the pace, Nanako and Dojima-san would be worried…

[…]

There it goes again, you were developing affection for your pseudo family members. If this goes on…

* * *

..

...

[Ah… is that Souji-kun?]

You heard a voice call out to you and you looked to the direction of the voice.

Sitting at a shelter near the riverbank, it was Amagi Yukiko and you waved to her.

Yukiko looks a little lost and worried and after complementing what to do, you walked over to her to see how she is doing.

Wearing a pink kimono and with a few bags around her, Yukiko smiled wearily as she made space for you to sit beside her.

[Souji-kun.. well.. uhm…]

Yukiko blushed as you stared at her, admiring the Kimono she was wearing. You thought that it made her even prettier with the light make up.

Thinking such thoughts, you were suddenly keenly aware how Yukiko was sitting close to you. Was the two of you ever so close together?

[A-Are you surprised to see me dressed this way?]

Yukiko giggled slightly but she explained that she was running some errands for the inn.

[W-Well.. a-are you getting along at school?]

Yukiko asked you and you told her that you were. The town was pretty small but you like it this way.

[I'm glad… really, that you think so.]

Yukiko nodded happily when you told her that and she started to tell you eagerly what you can do in Inaba.

[… actually, there isn't much we can do… but I still like it here.]

Yukiko smiled as she looked towards the river. You felt that Yukiko was attached to Inaba but there were worry lines on her face, it made her look years older. Perhaps Yukiko had some inner doubt and worry that she was hiding inside her?

You realize that everyone had worries inside them but you wondered how you could see threw their masks so easily.

[…]

Persona… a façade for one's true self.

Was the Persona inside you showing you the worries of others? Piercing through the masks they carry in their real life into who they were?

You decided to think through this more carefully when you have the time.

[… I must go, it was nice spending time with you, Souji-kun.]

Yukiko managed a tired smile as she struggled to carry the bags with her. Just as suddenly as it started, the conversation was over. You did not know whether it was a good or bad thing but you felt disappointed, to say the least and you offered to carry some bags for her.

[No, No thank you, Souji-kun…. The head chef is waiting for me down the road. I said I will do this by myself.]

You thought you heard Yukiko mutter that she needs to be stronger but perhaps that was your imagination.

[Thank you, Souji-kun… I'll see you at school then?]

Yukiko smiled as you carried the umbrella for her as she walked down the road towards the Central Streets, despite your constant insistent she remained stubborn and only allowed you to hold an umbrella for her.

[See you, Souji-kun!]

Leaving her at the bus stop where she said she will wait for the bus and the Head Chef, you headed back home.

* * *

..

[Welcome back!!]

Smiling at Nanako, who was setting the table, you helped her with it before you headed off for a bathe as Nanako started to warm up the dishes.

[I had my bath! But hurry up, the food will get cold!]

You heard Nanako call to you from the kitchen while you were changing. It seems Nanako is more mature for her age than you imagined. It must have came from being forced to live alone without her mother.

..

...

...

[Dad is not coming back… today.]

Sitting in front of you and eating slowly, Nanako told you that Dojima-san was not coming back tonight, most probably due to work and you asked her does he does this often?

[Not all the time, but when the TV shows bad things, Dad has to go out to work…]

Despite her maturity, Nanako still seems a little confused about workings of real life.

[Your dad is making things safer for everyone.]

[Oh! I see!]

Nanako seemed cheered by that thought.

[So he is like a Superhero!]

[not really…]

You told her about what a detective does, what you understood of it and Nanako seems deeply interested, even if some stuff are a little too difficult for her.

--

..

..

Sitting with Nanako in front of the Television, you watched a few shows with her as she watched the shows silently, not saying anything, which made you a bit uncomfortable. Still, Nanako seemed to like you company as she sat close to you and fidgeted when you got up to get anything.

A few times she turned her head towards you, as if willing to say something but she would always pause and switch back to watching the show.

As you complemented on whether to engage her in conversation again, you felt that Nanako looked up to you as a source of advice but she is still a little shy, you need to be closer to her for her to tell you anything.

--

_[...Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest Historical landmark. Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs.]_

Hearing a surprising and familiar phrase, you told Nanako to stay on the channel as you listened to the news. Nanako was channel surfing and came across the news by accident, you thanked your lucky stars that she did as you settled down to hear the news.

_[After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes.]_

..

...

[Is she a friend of yours?]

Nanako asked as she noticed you tensing up as you heard the news. So that was why Yukiko looked so worn out, she was filling in for her mother. You knew Yukiko helped out at the inn from time to time but from the looks of things, this was a rough time for her.

[… the big sister looks pretty!]

Nanako exclaimed as Yukiko appeared on screen, pale but wearing the same kimono you saw her wear earlier.

_[In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it... Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!]_

..

..

You were feeling that this particular news channel is more interested in gossip then in news but you kept watching anyway, you were a little concerned about the situation at Yukiko's home.

--

After a few minutes of watching the drama unfold and deciding that it was utter nonsense, you followed Nanako to help wash up.

[Thank you!]

You felt that Nanako appreciated you more for being there to help her, at times Nanako displays something akin to loneliness when she is alone. You should spend more time with her.

* * *

Going back to your room you had a sudden call from Yosuke.

[Hey man! Did you see the news?! Yukiko man! You can't tell me you missed it!]

You reassured Yosuke that you have and you told her that Yukiko seems a little worn out when you met her earlier in the day.

[She was? That's bad, if she's really taking her mother's place… she'll be totally worn out at this rate.]

You felt Yosuke's concern for him and you asked him what we can do about it.

[Eh? Well we can ask if she needs some help! Yea, that's it! Satonaka will want to come too, she's her best friend you know!]

Yosuke had an idea that might just work and you told him that it would be ideal.

[So it's settled? We'll talk about it tomorrow okay?]

You assured Yosuke that you will but before he hung up he thanked you again for what you did for him today.

[Thanks man, I thought it was a dream but I still have the card from my other self so it couldn't be a dream.

Hey man, you ever tried summoning whatever that thing is over here? But maybe you shouldn't what if someone saw you…]

Yosuke mumbled to himself before he said he was hanging up.

[See you tomorrow Souji! Don't worry about me, Yosuke will be up and ready to rumble in no time!]

You felt Yosuke's trust and confidence in you again as well as his determination to put everything behind him to find the truth. You felt thankful that you have him by your side, searching for this truth might be much more difficult than you imagined.

* * *

You drifted off into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about Shadows and masked figures, worst of all was when two of such shadows who had you cornered revealed themselves as Chie and Yukiko, both with menacing smiles as they prepared to stab you with their knives.

* * *

..

[…]

Waking up suddenly, you found yourself in the same limousine that you met Igor and Margaret.

[and so…]

..

Igor paused dramatically as Margaret served a glass of cold water to you, smiling mysteriously at you while Igor chuckled.

[We meet again.]

* * *


End file.
